A Walk to Forget
by Beanacre0
Summary: Sequel to The Wolf, The Witch and the Mortal. Bella returns from Isle Esme pregnant, something that causes a rift in the pack and Hermione is forced to start using magic. Jacob is so preoccupied with Bella and the pack, that he fails notice the signs of an evil stalker antagonising Hermione. Who is this stalker? Will Jacob realise what's going on before its too late?
1. Chapter 1 Honeymoon's Over

Here is the first chapter of the sequel to The Wolf, The Witch and the Mortal. It picks up a week after the events of the first story :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Honeymoon Interrupted**

Hermione was knelt down in the garden picking some herbs that Jacob had planted to use in a meal she was cooking. It had been only a week since the couple had married and they were enjoyed their time away from reality.

She gave a soft smile as she thought about her wedding and stared at the simple ring on her finger. She ran her fingers against it and sighed. Jacob was inside the house, doing some decorating, while she was preparing an Italian dish that needed basil. She carefully plucked the herb from the ground and smelt them.

The smell took her back to her days in Snape's potions class. Basil was used quite a bit in potions as it gave them balance, and calmed some of the most volatile ingredients.

She placed the herb into a small basket she was carrying, that was already filled with some wild flowers she had gathered from the edge of the forest. They were to be placed on the table as they ate; a romantic gesture from a wife to her new husband. She still couldn't get over that.

Wife.

She was Mrs Hermione Jean Black. Mrs Hermione Black. Mrs H. Black. Mrs Black. Anyway she said it, it sounded like music to her ears.

Hermione gave a small giggle, holding the basket close to her. She was in heaven in their isolation.

Every moment with Jacob, she fell even further in love with him. He did a number of sweet things for her everyday, such as surprising her with flowers he hand picked or giving her massage while they were watching a film.

Out here there was no such thing as the pack or magic. There were no supernatural elements to worry about. It was almost as if all those problems melted away. There was no war she had fought in, no impending argument within the pack about Bella's transformation into a vampire, no dangers of any kind.

Hermione closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight that fell through the trees. This was one of the few sunny days that week, the other being her wedding day, and she revelled in it.

She listened to the bird song that filled the air around her and the gentle ripple of the water in the river as it ran past the cottage. She took a deep breath and smiled at the clean, sweet smell of nature. That was something you couldn't find in towns and cities.

She sat cross legged on the floor, her long skirt settled on the floor around her, and she slipped off her cardigan that covered up her simple tank top. Some scholars in the magical world believed that natural magic was one of the strongest types of magic there was and sitting as she was now was a good way to connect with.

Not that Hermione was trying to do that, of course. She was just getting comfy. She _really _didn't want to touch magic again unless she had to. Helping Bella with that spell had been a one time thing, and a one time thing only.

A chilling howl echoed through the trees.

Hermione's eyes shot up and she moved so she was kneeling, getting ready to run if need be. Just because the only local wolves were shape shifters, didn't mean that wolves from other areas hadn't travelled. Wolves tended to do that.

Jacob came running out of the house. "Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah." Hermione agreed, her eyes scanning the tree line.

There was a thundering and a crashing through the bushes. It suddenly stopped, and a few moments later, Embry emerged.

"Embry!" Jacob sounded surprised, but pleased.

"Hey, Jake, Hermione. Sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but there's some news." Embry got straight down to business.

"What news?" Jacob asked, frowning.

"The Cullens are back, Edward and Bella." Embry told him.

Jacob's frown deepened and Hermione worried a little about frown lines. He had been through so much that it surprised her that he didn't look older.

"So Bella's back and ready to turn." He muttered.

"Something like that." Embry replied evasively.

"Jacob…" Hermione sighed.

"Am I needed?" Jacob asked, glancing at Hermione.

"I'd say so." Embry nodded.

Jacob set his face in a stern expression. "Alright. We'll return."

Hermione frowned and just watched as the two men said goodbye, before Embry nodded at her and phased again. He bounded off into the forest, leaving the couple alone again.

Hermione turned to Jacob. "We'll return! Are you serious?"

"Hermione, the pack is going to start turning on each other because of Bella. I need to be there." Jacob tried to tell her.

Hermione turned away from him, shaking her head. "But what about our little haven? What about our _honeymoon_?"

Jacob walked over to her and took her hands into his own. "I know, love, but I'm needed."

Hermione turned away and pouted childishly. "I don't want to go back. I like it in the peace."  
"We're not leaving the house, just going back to the others. Besides, you have your job to go back to." Jacob pointed out.

Hermione bit her lip. She was looking forward to seeing Mandy, Bob and Natasha, but it would mean she wouldn't be able to spend as much time in her new home as she would like.

Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders and gently began to rub. "We knew we'd have to go back soon."  
"I thought we'd have two weeks. Not one!" Hermione protested.

"I know, I know." Jacob sighed.

"When do we go back?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow."

Hermione gasped, spinning round and looking at him with tearful eyes. "What? But that's so soon."

Jacob reached out and wiped away a fallen tear. "I know."  
Hermione turned and walked away back into the house, grabbing her herb basket as she went.

She stormed into the house and began to cook, angrily chopping meat, vegetables and basil. Slowly a Spaghetti Bolognese began to take form, with carrots and fresh tomatoes in it.

She barely even took notice when Jacob walked back into the house, looked at her, and went back upstairs to finish redecorating the guest bedroom.

Once the meal was cooked, Hermione called Jacob down for dinner. She had set the table like she always did and the fresh flowers were in a vase in the centre of the table, and Jacob had a cold coke at the side of his dinner.

"Thank you." Jacob smiled.

"Welcome." Hermione said shortly, beginning to eat her tea.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence and after they had eaten, Hermione took the dishes to the sink to wash them by hand.

Jacob sighed and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Mione, talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" Hermione replied shortly.

"Don't do this. I don't want to go back any more than you do. But they need me!" Jacob begged.

Hermione slumped, anger seeping from her and defeat filling her in its stead. "I know. I'll go back."

"Thank you." Jacob whispered, kissing her neck.

Hermione wiped her hands and turned round in Jacob's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"If this is our last night, we might as well make it a good one." She purred.

"I like the sound of that." Jacob smirked.

With one easy motion, Jacob lifted Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jacob carried her up the stairs and deposited her on their bed. He climbed over her and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you, and us returning to the real world will never change that." He promised. "Never."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hermione is very reluctant to return to the real world because it means she will have to face her problems, something I think we can all relate to. Next Chapter: Jacob visits Bella and is horrified at what he finds.


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's Return

Here is the second chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's Return**

The next day, Jacob was back with the pack and Hermione was spending the day at Remus'.

Jacob barked happily as he reunited with the pack in wolf form. Seth was really happy to see him. He looked up to the older wolf as if he were a big brother. He respected him almost as much as he respected Leah.

'_Hey guys! Long time no see!' _Jacob chuckled.

'_So how was the honeymoon?' _Paul gave a wolfish grin, which helped as he was actually in wolf form.

Jacob had to fight to not think back over some of those nights and days he had spent with Hermione. _'It was good.'_

'_How did she take ending it early?' _Sam asked.

'_Not too well. She liked being alone in the woods.' _Jacob admitted.

'_You're back now, though.' _Leah pointed out. _'She must have agreed then.'_

'_Eventually.' _Jacob huffed. _'So why am I back?'_

The pack all exchanged looks, looks that Jacob didn't miss.

'_What?' _He asked.

'_Jake, there's something you need to know. Bella's not the same as when she left. There's something…wrong with her.' _Embry told him.

'_Wrong? What's wrong?' _Jacob frowned.

None of the wolves said anything and avoided his gaze. Jacob huffed and turned to go. He began to head towards the border.

'_Where are you going?'_ Sam called.

'_To see Bella.' _Jacob replied matter of factly.

The protests of the pack fell on deaf ears as Jacob ran off towards the Cullen House to see his friend.

'_He's not going to like what he sees.' _Leah muttered.

Remus opened the front door, delight written all over his face at seeing Hermione again.

"Hermione!" He grinned, hugging the younger girl tightly.

"Hi, Remus." Hermione whispered, clinging to her father figure.

"Come in, come in." Remus ushered her inside.

Hermione followed him inside and looked around the house she used to live in. It seemed so long ago, yet so recent.

"How's married life treating you?" Remus asked, handing Hermione a glass of lemonade from the fridge.

"Thank you. It's great. Jacob and I have a house in the forest on the reservation. It belonged to his great-grandfather. It's ever so lovely, and he's been fixing it up for us." Hermione smiled.

"That's wonderful." Remus chuckled.

Hermione sighed and leant back in her chair, looking into the fireplace as she sat on in the armchair.

"What is it?"

Hermione glanced up at Remus. "Am I that obvious?"  
"Mione, I've known you since you were thirteen/fourteen. I know you pretty well." Remus chuckled. "Someone would have to have known you as well as I do to work out that something was wrong."

Hermione looked away from him and sighed heavily.

"So what _is_ wrong?" Remus prompted.

"I don't know. Everything's great, but we had to leave our house early. He was called back for pack business." Hermione admitted.

Remus gave a sad smile. "At least you got a honeymoon. After my wedding to Tonks, we were thrown straight back into the war."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry. It's just…out there and being so secluded it felt as though there were no worries, no fears. Nothing to pull us down or make life hard, you know?"  
Remus nodded carefully. "I understand. But sometimes, no matter how hard we fight, we do have to face reality."

"I know."

Jacob loped towards the Cullens' house, pausing to change back into his regular clothes, before he emerged from the bushes.

Esme was putting the rubbish out when she spotted Jacob walking towards the house. She smiled and waved.

"Hello, Jacob. Are you here to see Bella?" Esme said.

"Yeah, where is she?" Jacob asked.

"In Edward's room." Esme replied. "But-"

Jacob was gone before she could even carry on talking. Esme sighed and walked back into the house behind him.

Jacob climbed the stairs quickly; both worry as to what was wrong with Bella and excitement that she was back driving him to take them two at a time.

He stumbled back a little at the top of the stairs as Alice appeared in front of him, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi, Jacob. How are you? How's Hermione?"

"Uh, hi. We're both good." Jacob replied, a little startled.

"Great! And how was the honeymoon?" Alice asked.

"It was…good. I fixed up some of the rooms and Hermione began to take to cooking." Jacob began to look behind her, at the plain door that led to Edward's bedroom. "Excuse me."

Alice sighed and stepped aside. She watched numbly as Jacob pulled open the door to Edward's room and stepped inside.

Jacob's eyes quickly searched the room and saw Bella curled up on the sofa with a blanket and a pillow cuddled to her middle.

"Hi, Jacob." Bella greeted.

"Bells-"

Rosalie moved to stand in front of Bella, growling. Jacob blinked in surprise. Since when had Blondie become so protective of Bella?

Jacob made to take a step forward and Rosalie began to growl a little louder. Jacob narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is up with you?" He snarled.

"Rose, it's alright." Bella said, placing her hand on Rosalie's wrist.

Rosalie glanced back at Bella and Jacob was surprised to see how quickly her eyes changed from black to golden when Bella spoke to her. Jacob frowned a little and tilted his head to one side slightly.

He glanced around and stepped closer to Bella as Rosalie stepped to one side. He felt her eyes on him the whole time.

"Hey, Bells. How are you?" He asked, perching on the edge of the sofa.

"I've been better." Bella gave a wry smile.

Jacob noted that she seemed very pale, more than usual, and her eyes seemed a little sunken. Worry shot through him.

"What's wrong with you? The pack said there was something different about you." He reached out to touch her arm.

Bella recoiled a little and hugged her pillow closer to her.

"Bella?"

"Promise not to freak out?" Bella looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You're starting to scare me." Jacob admitted.

Bella put her pillows and blanket to one side and struggled to her feet. Jacob's eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of Bella's protruding stomach which rippled with movement.

"Oh my god!" Jacob gasped, horror written all over his face.

He backed up a little.

"Jake!" Bella called.

"I…I need some time to think." Jacob admitted, walking out of the room quickly not even looking back.

He paused when he met Edward standing outside in the hall. The two men looked at each other with some understanding.

"So that's an interesting development." Jacob whispered.

"Yeah." Edward rocked on his heels awkwardly.

"You're not happy about it right? You can see its making her sick, yeah?" Jacob questioned.

"Of course I can see it's making her ill! And no, I am not happy about. I've tried to get her to get it aborted, but she's weirdly protective of it. We don't even know what _it_ is!" Edward ranted.

Jacob sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I've to got to go. Keep me updated. I'll be back when I can."

Edward nodded and watched as the wolf jogged down the stairs and out of the door. He had found an ally in Jacob Black.

Teddy was crying. Remus went to go get the baby, but Hermione motioned for him to sit down.

"Let me. I've missed the little guy." She said.

She walked up the stairs and into the nursery. She grinned as she saw the crying toddler and scooped him into her arms, rocking him and talking to the baby in a soothing tone.

After the little boy had stopped crying, she carried him down the stairs and moved to sit in the living room, cradling him.

Jacob walked into Remus' house after running over there in wolf form. He went to talk, but paused. Hermione was gently cooing to Teddy and the baby was happily snuggled in her arms.

His mind wandered to Bella and the baby she carried. Somehow, he couldn't imagine her cradling a child like Teddy. All he could imagine was some mutated freak of a vampire child with a vicious thirst for blood.

There was no way he could allow Bella to give birth to such an abomination. He had to find a way to stop her.

For all their sakes.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: The pack discuss Bella's condition and tempers are raised.


	3. Chapter 3 Pack's Unrest

This story is harder to write than the last, lol. But its about to get more interesting, so it will hopefully be easier to write soon :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Pack's Unrest**

Hermione sat on the porch of her new house and looked at the forest around her. Since her talk with Remus, she had come to realise how selfish she had been the last couple of days. She hadn't meant to be, she just felt if they returned to reality then she would lose Jacob. It was foolish, but she hadn't exactly been the most desirable girl when she was younger and that had left her with an inferiority complex.

Jacob took a seat next to her. "What are you thinking about?"  
"You. I want to apologise for how I've been acting." Hermione began.

Jacob hugged her. "It's alright. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hole up here forever sometimes too."

"I'm sorry. I know how important this is to the pack. I will support you and them wholeheartedly." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Jacob whispered. "I've got to go. Pack meeting."  
"Alright. Hope it goes well." Hermione smiled, watching Jacob phase and run off into the forest.

Jacob ran through the forest. He had a big smile on his face. He knew that Hermione hadn't wanted to face the real world, but he was happy she had set all that aside for him. She truly was the best wife ever.

He skidded to a halt as he came level with Sam's house. He walked into the trees and changed back, dressing once more. He emerged and grinned, greeting the other pack members.

"How come you're so happy?" Embry asked.

"Hermione said she's going to support the pack. She's been a little reluctant to end the honeymoon, but now she's not." Jacob replied.

"That's great!" Embry grinned.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Sam walked down the steps of his house, a stern expression on his face.

"I called you all here for a very important discussion. A rumour has come to my attention, a rumour concerning Bella Swan." Sam began. "It has been said that Bella Swan is pregnant. Obviously, we all took this very seriously even if we haven't actually seen her."

"I have." Jacob piped up. "She is pregnant. It's sapping the life from her. She looks very ill, and Blondie is very protective over her. Edward doesn't seem too happy about it."

Leah raised an eyebrow at Jacob called Edward by his given name. "Edward? You're calling the bloodsucker by his first name?"  
"He might be an ally amongst the vampires." Jacob argued. "The least we can do is call him by his actual name."

Leah rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam.

"If that thing is taking life from a human, it is clear it is the enemy. We have only one option." Sam said. "Kill it."

The pack began to mutter amongst themselves worriedly.

"What?!" Jacob cried.

"You heard me." Sam growled.

"But that might kill Bella!" Jacob shouted.

"That is a risk I am willing to take. We call know how dangerous vampires are, and a baby vampire would be worse. We all know that young children have no concept of right and wrong, they only rely on their basic drives." Sam told him.

Jacob felt white hot rage rush through his veins. Bella might not have always been nice to him, but she was still his friend and a human. The pack had vowed to protect humans and now they were considering killing one.

He let out a shout that turned into a growl halfway through as Jacob phased in a moment of anger. He snarled and began to advance on Sam, who also phased. The two wolves circled each other, growling and snapping.

Seth glanced at the two wolves. "What do we do?"

"We stop them." Paul replied.

Quil, Paul and Leah phased. They darted between the two wolves and glared at them, their eyes narrowed.

'_Jake, stop it!' _Quil ordered.

Jacob growled. He turned and ran off into the forest, heading back to his house. He had to get out of there.

Hermione stirred the soup she was making carefully. It reminded her of potions class, the different methods of creating something substantial from the very basal ingredients. The potions weren't always as tasty as the food she made, but the processes were similar.

She jumped as the door burst open, banging loudly against the wall.

"Jacob?"  
Jacob stormed into the house wearing different clothes than he had gone out in. His hands were trembling and his jaw clenched.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She gasped.

"We are supposed to protect humans! We are not killing one! I don't care if it would take care of the problem. We could find something else to do!" Jacob ranted, grabbing at his hair in frustration.

"Jacob, honey, calm down." Hermione said soothingly.

Jacob ignored her. "I just can't believe the nerve of him. 'It's a risk I am willing to take'. She's a human, not an animal!"

"Jacob, talk to me." Hermione tried to tell him.

Jacob shook his head. Rage shot through him once more and he grabbed the nearest thing, a vase full of flowers Hermione had picked that day, and threw it at the wall. There was a crash as it broke into a number of pieces.

Hermione's heart leapt. She had never seen him so angry before. Truth be told, it was scaring her a little.

She gave a small cry as she felt a sharp pain sting her cheek. She raised her hand to it and pulled it away. She stared at the red liquid on her finger tips.

Jacob looked over at his wife. He had hurt her. She had a cut because of his actions. He was no better than Sam!

He backed up, shaking his head in horror.

"Jacob-" Hermione reached for him.

Jacob turned and ran from the house, while all Hermione could do was watch on. She ached to run after him, but she had to take care of her cut first.

Jacob needed some time to calm down before she spoke to him.

Jacob buried his head in his hands, tears rolling down his face and making salt trails in his russet skin.

He couldn't believe he had hurt the one woman he loved more than anything in the world.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jerked. He didn't deserve her caring touch. He didn't deserve her.

"Jacob, you didn't mean to hurt me." Hermione said soothingly.

"But I did, didn't I?" Jacob spat.

"It wasn't your fault. You were upset. You didn't know where the glass was going to go." Hermione insisted.

Jacob turned to look at her and his eyes fell on the plaster that now hid the cut from his view. He looked away sharply.

"Jake, you are not the first one to react like that. I had a friend who was very prone to outbursts like that." Hermione told him.

"Really?" Jacob looked at her.

Hermione smiled, remember one such incident.

_Harry paced in the drawing room of number 12. He had just been given news of yet another attack on a Muggle family. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a small shout. _

_Hermione and Ron watched him quietly, knowing that he needed some time to cool off. They jumped when a glass that Harry had been drinking from mere moments before crashing into the wall. _

_He hissed as glass rebounded and cut his arm. Hermione crossed the room and placed her wand to the wound. _

"_You done now?" She asked softly. _

_Harry watched as she healed his wound and nodded mutely. Hermione placed a motherly kiss on the healed cut. Harry grabbed hold of her in fierce hug and wept, clinging to her like a small child. _

"He went through some rough times, and it was sometimes the only way he could let out his frustrations. It happens to the best of us." Hermione told him.

Jacob sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on, lunch's ready now." Hermione kissed her husband.

Jacob helped her to her feet and the couple walked inside to start their lunch. As they did so, Jacob thanked every deity that Hermione was his.

He was really lucky to have her in his life.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next chapter: Hermione lets out a burst of magic when he temper gets the better of her.


	4. Chapter 4 Outburst

This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I'm really happy with it. I hope it doesn't make Hermione come off badly, and allows people to understand her frustrations a little better ;)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Outburst**

Hermione sat at the dining table, the candle in the middle of the table slowly burning away. The wax ran down the side of the white candle and formed a puddle on the saucer she had put it on. The wick blackened and curled as its use slowly expired, much like the evening was doing.

Hermione pushed her food around her plate. She had worked so hard to make Jacob's favourite meal of a hearty steak, chips, or as the Americans called them, fries, and onion rings. But now it was just getting cold as she found herself still waiting for her husband at gone nine o'clock at night.

Another hour passed. Ten o'clock.

Still no sign of Jacob.

Eleven o'clock.

No warm voice apologising for being so late. No warm arms embracing her tightly in an apologetic gesture.

Nothing.

At midnight, Hermione had had enough of waiting. She covered Jacob's dinner with cling film and placed it in the oven.

She walked into the living room and grabbed the phone, dialling a number she knew off by heart.

"Hello?" The tired, gruff voice of Billy Black answered.

"Hi, Billy, sorry to call so late. It's Hermione."

"It's no trouble. What's wrong?" Billy replied.

"Jacob hasn't come home yet. Do you know where he is?" Hermione asked. She said a silent prayer that Jacob was alright.

After all, that would be the only reason he hadn't come home, right?

"Last I heard, he was at the Cullens visiting Bella." Billy told her.

Hermione sighed. "Thanks Billy. Sorry to wake you. Sleep well."

"Sorry I couldn't be more help. Night." Billy hung up.

Hermione stared at the phone for a few seconds before placing it back on its base. So Jacob was with Bella.

She was sad to find she wasn't really surprised. She was more annoyed at how inconsiderate Jacob had been. It wasn't as if he was just a teenaged boy anymore with only his father to worry about him, who was pretty much free to hang out with his friend as long as he wanted. He had a wife now. He had someone at home who would worry about him.

Hermione angrily scrawled a note telling Jacob that his dinner was in the oven and she would see him in the morning, before heading up to bed. As she completed her nightly ritual, she kept listening for Jacob to come home.

As she showered, she kept hoping that her handsome wolf would return to her and join her in there. As she brushed her teeth, she longed to see him come in behind her and hug her. As she dressed in her pyjamas, she prayed that he would walk through that door and kiss her.

He hadn't done that since the pack meeting. Not properly. He gave her a cursory peck on the lips sometimes, but mostly it was a kiss on the cheek as he hurried out the door. It was killing Hermione not to be with him, in any sense of the word.

She crawled into the bed and ran her hand over the empty space where Jacob usually led. The bed seemed too big and too empty without him by her side. It just seemed too cold without his warmth.

She fell into a fitful sleep, full of dreams that consisted of her never quite reaching Jacob no matter how hard she tried.

Sunlight played on Hermione's face through the curtains. She blinked open her eyes and looked at the wall. A smile spread across her face when she felt warmth in the bed next to her.

"Morning." She drawled, rolling over.

Her face fell when she saw the bed was empty. It was warm still though, meaning he had been there but had left again.

Hermione's heart fell a little and shut her eyes, reining back the tears. She climbed out of bed, hoping that Jacob was still around.

"Jacob?" She called, walking down the stairs.

The house was silent and still. Hermione crossed to the window and looked out. Yesterday the rabbit had been parked on the drive, but now it was gone. She scanned the sides and surfaces, finding no note. The empty plate that had held his dinner was sat beside the sink.

This was all too much for Hermione. She needed to get out of there.

Hermione grabbed her bag, keys and started the long journey to the reservation. There was one wolf she wanted to see. The one who had become almost a brother to her; giving her advice and cheering her up when she was down.

After half an hour of walking, she came to the break in the trees that opened up to the communal part of the reservation. She spotted the figure she wanted to see sat on a log in the grassy car park that overlooked the beach.

"Paul!" She called.

Paul turned round and smiled, waving. "Hey."

"How's pack life treating you?" Hermione perched herself next to Paul.

"Alright, considering everything that's going on with Bella. How's married life treating you?" Paul replied.

"Okay. What's going on with Bella?" Hermione frowned.

"Hasn't Jacob told you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Other than the fact Bella and Edward are back from their honeymoon and Bella's due to become a Vampire soon, he hasn't told me anything. He came in ranting the other day about killing a human, which I assumed was Bella, but other than that, nothing."

"Bella's pregnant."

"What? Is that even possible?" Hermione gasped.  
"Apparently. Jacob's been seeing her for hours everyday."

"Where is he now?"  
"With Bella." Paul said.

"Damnit!" Hermione let out a frustrated growl and kicked the dirt roughly.

She sighed and looked at Paul. "I know his work is important, and I know Bella is a friend, but I've barely seen Jacob over the past week. He's my husband, my new husband, and its pure luck if I've seen him long enough to say hello. It's like I'm living with a ghost!"  
She stopped and her hands dropped from her gesturing and fell limply into her lap. "It'd just be nice if he told me that he was coming home late, going out early or even not coming home at all. Am I being selfish?"

Paul looked at her sadly. "Not at all. It's perfectly understandable. Maybe you should talk to him?"

Hermione huffed angrily. "I will, if he ever comes home. I've got to go."

She stood up and stormed off into the forest, her skin crawling with suppressed anger. She loved Jacob with all her heart, but she needed some time alone with him. She needed to see him for longer than five minutes.

"I just can't believe that he doesn't even bother to tell me when he'll be home or anything! I'm his wife, not some floozy that keeps his bed warm for him!" Hermione ranted, kicking the ground as she walked.

"I just want to spend some alone time with him." She growled. "Is that too much to ask?!"

There was a crack and a tree crashed to the floor. Hermione just managed to dive out of the way in time.

She sat up and stared at the large redwood tree that was lying on the floor. It looked perfectly healthy, no reason for it have fallen.

She stood and walked around to inspect the base of the tree. She frowned when she saw it was sheered right through.

The moment replayed in slow motion in her mind.

"_Is that too much to ask?!" Hermione shouted. _

_Her hair crackled with magic and a tension bubble within her chest burst. A jet of light shot from her chest and shot into the tree. Not just into the tree, but through the tree!_

Hermione's eyes widened. She had done that. She had had a burst of angry magic and it had cut through the tree.

Nervously, she scanned the area to see if anyone had caught sight of her magical outburst.

Seeing no one, Hermione sighed in relief. She really needed to go and see Remus. Perhaps he would be able to give her advice on how to manage this.

Hermione took one last look around and quickly walked back to the house. She needed a lie down. This magic had really taken it out of her.

In dark, dank cellar somewhere far away, a bleeping sound bounced off the walls. A dark shape hurried over.

The target had used magic. A dark smile overcame their face and an evil cackle rang out.

It was time to move.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Hermione accidently used magic and there's the introduction of the big bad for this story :)


	5. Chapter 5 Talking with Remus

I was asked how to upload a story. First you go to your profile page, by clicking your username in the top right hand corner, and click publish. You then scroll down to Doc Manager. You click on that. You then choose the document you want to upload from your computer, naming it what you like. Then you can edit it, by pressing the button beside it that says 'edit'. You go back to publish and then click New Story. You'll have to agree to the guidelines, but it will prompt you to do so. Then after that, you can go back to New Story. Then you just follow the steps. Hope that helps :D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Talking with Remus**

Remus sat in the living room, his eyes carefully absorbing the words on the page of his book. There was a knock at the door and he put the book on the side table. He got his feet and pulled open the front door.

He smiled when he saw Hermione standing on the other side. "Hermione! What a pleasant surprise."

Hermione bit her lip as she smiled. "Hi, Remus. It's not a social call, I'm afraid to say."

Remus frowned and stepped to one side, ushering her inside. He led her through to the kitchen and quickly fixed them each a cup of tea. He then took a seat opposite her and observed her as she stirred her tea.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I felled a tree."

Remus blinked in surprise and suppressed a grin. "What?"  
Hermione groaned. "I felled a tree."

"How?"

"I was really angry, I've barely seen Jacob recently, and I don't know. My magic just lashed out and cut right through this tree." Hermione explained.

Remus sat back in his chair nodding gravely. "I see."  
"I don't know what to do." Hermione took a large gulp of her tea.

"The same thing happened to me."

Hermione placed the cup back onto the table and looked at him curiously. "It did. What happened?"

"It was after Dora died…"

_Remus stood at the door to the nursery in Grimauld Place. He was living there with a couple of other members of the Order, including Hermione, who were experiencing loss, homeless or orphaned. _

_He stared at the tiny infant led inside his crib. It had been a month since the final battle and he had refused to do magic since that day. _

_Teddy gave a small yawn and his tiny arm flailed around. Remus couldn't look at him, especially not when his hair changed colour. _

_If it was at all possible, the tiny baby looked too much like Tonks. Remus turned and walked away, just as Teddy began to cry. He flinched at the sound of his son's cries and sped up a little. _

"_Remus? Where are you going?" Kingsley called after the werewolf. _

"_I have to get out of here." Remus replied. _

"_But Teddy-"_

"_Someone else can look after him." Remus spat as he slipped out of the front door and out onto the streets of London. _

_He wandered for quite some time, lost in desperate thoughts and depressed feelings. He just let his feet lead him. _

_He finally came to a small park and was startled to realise he recognised it. He and Tonks had gone there often when they needed a break from the Order. It was where he had gotten to know her and fall for her. _

_It was their place. _

_Remus let out a pain filled cry and dropped to his knees. _

"_Why did you have to go? I can't do this without you!" He screamed at the heavens. "Why?!"  
There was a brilliant light that shot from his very being and swiftly cut through the chains that attached the swings to the frame. _

_He sat back on his heels, shocked, and looked down at his hands. He had done that. But why?_

"_You've been keeping your magic too cooped up for so long." _

_Remus turned to see Kingsley sitting on a bench behind him. "How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough." Kingsley replied. _

"_What did you mean? About my magic." Remus prompted. _

"_Our magical cores are only so big, that's why we must practise magic so often. If we don't then the magic can act out, like accidental magic does in young children. You can only suppress it for so long." Kingsley explained. _

"If that's the case, then why did I manage to suppress my magic for so long? You only managed to suppress yours for a month?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's because you're so powerful. I did some research after my magic acted out and there was a passage about how the power and patience of the witch or wizard was relative to the amount of time they are able to suppress it." Remus explained. "And you are one of the most patient people I know."

Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment. "What did Kingsley say about making sure it stayed suppressed?"  
"You can't."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?"  
Remus nodded. "You have to start using it again. I'd suggest telling Jacob now, as it's becoming part of your life again."  
Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. There's too much going on. Once everything with Bella has died down, I will tell him."

Remus nodded. "Alright. I'd recommend starting with the basic charms, to warm up. Think if it like you're starting to walk again."

Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to start using magic again. But she knew that it was important. She just hoped it didn't take anything more from her.

"I think you might need these again." Remus said.

He crossed to the safe and opened it up again. He pulled out two items and returned to Hermione. He handed her the first item, and she gave a small smile.

She gave a small sigh as she felt her wand vibrate in response to her magic. She hadn't touched it since she had helped Bella and it was surprising just how much she had missed the feel of the cool wood at her fingertips.

"Here." Remus held out the second item.

Hermione's hand holding her wand dropped a little and she stared at the bag that Remus held out to her.

The beaded bag. _Her_ beaded bag.

That bag had gotten Harry, Ron and her through some hard times. When they were on the run, she had managed to put a lot of food into that bag, all with a stasis charm on it of course.

Inside it were lots and lots of spell books and potions books, including some ingredients. Some part of her, the same part that had been eager to get to Hogwarts, was excited to get started at casting them again.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a single book. She flipped open the cover and paused.

It had a note on the inside of the cover, from Harry.

_Dear Hermione, _

_If I don't make it in this war, I just want you to remember to never give up on magic. Magic brought us together, you, me and Ron, and it has given me the best years of my life. I find these moments vastly outweigh the bad and I urge you to remember them. If you ever find yourself struggling to find happiness, just read this and be reminded of the joy magic can bring. _

_If you never do magic again, it will be a shame. You are the smartest and most talented witch I know, and never forget it. _

_Love you always, my sister_

_Harry_

_xxx_

Hermione ran her fingers over the writing and gave a grin. It was just the thing she needed to hear, or read as the case may be.

"He's right." She whispered.

"Who's right?" Remus asked.

"Harry. He wrote me a note in this book about the importance of remembering the joy of magic." Hermione replied.

"He was always such a wise boy." Remus smiled.

"Yeah." Hermione murmured, tracing the words again. "He was."

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Hermione has to do magic again and once more, from the grave, Harry has helped her ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Practise

This one was hard to write again, but still. Hermione finally uses her magic again.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Practise**

The next day, Hermione wasn't surprised to see that Jacob wasn't there. Truth be told, she was starting to get used to it. That was awful, but he was never around and was beginning to neglect her a little.

She walked out the house and to the back of it. Jacob had once shown her that they had a basement. It had been locked up for years and the keys had been lost when Jacob's grandfather owned it. Theses doors were the only way in and the only way out.

Of course, a simple fact like a lost key wouldn't stop Hermione. Not anymore that is. Armed with her beaded bag and her wand, she crossed quickly to where the entrance to the basement was.

It was covered over with dead leaves and bits of debris. It was barely visible under it all, but Hermione knew exactly where it was.

She pulled her wand from her pocket and aimed it at the locks. It was time to see if she still had it.

"Alohomora."

There was a clunk and the padlock slid open. Hermione gave a triumphant smile and carefully it pulled it out of the way. She pulled open the doors and gave a cough as dust flew from it.

"Ugh!" She scrunched her nose up at the dirt filling the basement.

"Scourgify." She said.

At once, the thick layers of dirt melted away as though it had been scrubbed at for days. Cobwebs disappeared into thin air and the old oil lamps on the roof became bright once more.

Hermione frowned when she noticed one of the middle oil lamps was broken. "Reparo."

The cracks and missing pieces of the glass fixed themselves, leaving the oil lamp lovely and new.

Hermione took note of the small, confined space. She gave a small frown and cast a quick undetectable expansion charm on the room. It was soon at least twice its original size, allowing room for much more movement and storage. Now she could set up a potions lab at one side of the room, with a conjured wall separating it from the rest of the room, and a magical work out room in the rest of the basement. It was perfect.

Of course, she couldn't have any Muggles stumbling onto her secret room and the magical items it contained so quickly cast a Muffliato on it. Now the Muggles wouldn't be able to hear her casting spells. It would allow them to hear noise, but they wouldn't be able to work out what it was or where it was coming from.

Hermione looked around at the room and quickly fitted in the conjured wall. Now, it was ready to be furnished.

She dug into her beaded bag and pulled out a tiny dummy. It was shaped like a mannequin and was dotted with red and yellow pads. She placed it on the floor of the basement and stepped back.

"_Engorgio_."

The dummy grew to its original size before Hermione shrunk it to place it in her bag. It was now the size of a human being and was clearly a training dummy. Hermione nodded and dug back into her bag.

She pulled out two miniature bookcases, lined with books. A quick spell and they lined the walls, hidden behind a protection spell to stop any misdirected spells she cast at the dummy from harming them.

"Excellent." She nodded happily.

She moved into the adjoining room and smiled when she saw work benches and a sink already against one of the walls.

She smiled as she pulled out some Bunsen burners. With quick couple of spells she managed to create a point in the gas line she could use and valve to turn it on and off. She was thankful she'd spent time with Hestia Jones when she had set up a potions lab in the shack they had used as a base for a while.

Hestia had created some spells that mimicked Muggle DIY and Hermione had diligently learnt them. She figured they would come in handy if they got separated from the Order and had to move to another shack to hide.

She smiled as it all was connected. The Bunsen burner was something that Muggleborns like Hestia worked out would aid potions making. She would typically love to use a wood fire, like tradition, but the smell of a wood fire would draw suspicions from Jacob. She couldn't afford that.

Not before she told him the truth anyway.

She pulled three different cauldrons from her bag. She smiled as she looked at them. Harry had bought them all monogrammed cauldrons for Christmas during their sixth year and they had taken them with them when they went on the run. Hermione had kept them even after the boys died.

Settling them onto the Bunsen burners, Hermione stepped back and grinned. She finally had her own potions lab. Something she had wanted ever since she made the Polyjuice potion when she was twelve.

Hermione let out a pleased and tired huff and crossed to the doorway into the main part of the basement. She levitated three tiny cupboards to the walls of the potions room and enlarged them. They were still fully stocked from six months ago and the ingredients were still good to be used.

Now, it was perfect.

Hermione inspected the dummy carefully, tilting her head to the side. She decided to start with the basics.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The dummy lifted off a couple of inches off the floor, following the path of Hermione's wand tip.

It worked perfectly.

Hermione moved it up a step. "_Accio_ A History of Magic."

The book twitched a little. Hermione frowned. That wasn't right. Perhaps she needed a bit more power.

"_Accio _A History of Magic." She repeated.

The book came flying off of the shelves and shot towards her. Hermione threw herself to the floor and the book crashed against the wall.

"Opps."

She tried it the third time and the book simply flew gently into her hands. She smiled widely at getting the spell just right.

"Brilliant!" She said triumphantly.

After a few basic charms and spells, Hermione decided to use some more advanced spells. Spells she had used in the war.

She made sure to steer clear of the unforgivables obviously. Sadly, she had been forced used them in the war, as they all had. After all, what was the point of avoiding using them when their opposition was not?

"_Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous, Levicorpus_!" Hermione fired a slew of spells at the dummy.

The dummy fell back, the stick it was holding flying into her hand. Right after, ropes wrapped around it and the dummy flew into the air upside down.

Hermione laughed and smirked. "Still got it."

After she righted the dummy, Hermione decided to spend some more time practising her spells.

After hours of casting spells at the dummy, Hermione decided to call it a day. Extinguishing the candles she had conjured, she made her way out of the basement. She locked the padlock with a spell and made her way back into the house.

She stood in front of the fridge, staring at it with slumped shoulders and a defeated expression on her face. Did she even bother to cook for Jacob?

With a sigh, she decided not to. Hermione quickly whipped up a salad with chicken and Caesar dressing.

As she slowly ate her food, she reflected on her day. For the second time she had used magic since the war, she was very happy with her progress.

After this, the only thing she could do was grow better at controlling her magic once more, and she vowed to practise every single day.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: Hermione finally spends time with Jacob, but what will happen?


	7. Chapter 7 Time Alone

Hey, sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been in a bit of a writing slump. I've been feeling a bit lonely and craving a relationship, as I am nearly 20 and never had a proper one, so I've been a little reluctant to write a romance (as there is in this chapter). But I'm feeling better today. Also, I'm on my old laptop and it has a dead battery, so I don't like moving it and it's been in a place I haven't really spent time in for a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Time Alone**

Hermione was curled up in front of the fire with a spell book, as she did most nights now that Jacob was off with Bella. There was always some part of her that hoped he would come home, but that died with the fire.

She jumped as the front door opened. She spun round and the spell book fell from her hands onto the sofa.

"Jacob?"

"Hi." Jacob gave her a smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you actually home, or just stopping by?" Hermione asked, not wanting to get too hopeful.

"I'm home." Jacob replied.

Hermione pushed her book under a cushion and jumped up, running to hug her husband for the first time in two weeks.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She cried.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. His heart had been screaming for her all day, as it did everyday until he slipped into bed beside her, and now it sang as he hugged his wife and imprint.

"Do you want some dinner? I haven't eaten yet." Hermione asked, stepping back a little and looking at her husband.

"I'd love some." Jacob gave a lop sided smile. "I'll get some wine."

Hermione smiled and moved to the kitchen, grabbing some ingredients from the cupboards to fix something up.

Within an hour, she and Jacob were sitting at their dining table to eat a traditional cottage pie. A candle was burning in the middle and wine glasses were filled with red wine.

Hermione gave a soft, contented sigh. "It's great to have you home."

"It's great to be home." Jacob purred.

Hermione shot him a smile and continued to eat her dinner.

"So what have you been doing while I've been away?" Jacob asked after a moment of silent eating.

"I've been working on some old research from school." Hermione replied. "I haven't done anything like it in so long; I didn't think I would be able to do it. I never forgot it, thankfully."

"That's great. What sort of research?"

"Uh, Latin." Hermione lied, putting another fork of food in her mouth.

"Interesting." Jacob grinned.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

"This is really good, by the way." Jacob complimented, taking another bite of the cottage pie.

"My Mum used to make it. I always remember her recipe. I used to spend ages sat on the kitchen counter watching her cooking. It was her favourite past time." Hermione had a wistful smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to bring her up." Jacob said.

Hermione gave a sad smile. "I've almost gotten over it. It helps to remember them the way they were."

Jacob got up and walked around to her side of the table. He knelt down in front of his wife and pulled her face so she was looking at him.

"I really am sorry. For everything. For bringing your parents up, for not being here lately and for neglecting you."

Hermione gave a small smile. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. But I'm going to make it up to you." Jacob leaned up and drew Hermione into a deep kiss.

Hermione ran her hand up Jacob's chest and grabbed his hair, pulling herself closer to his body. Jacob's hands wrapped around her waist and held her closer.

Hermione drew back and looked at her husband. "Let's go to bed."  
Jacob grinned and in one quick movement, swept her into his arms. He carried her up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Hermione was playing with his hair at the nape of his neck and it was driving him crazy.

He kicked open the door to their bedroom and lay his wife on the bed. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes. She smiled and kissed him again.

With one quick movement, the two had swapped positions. Hermione lifted off her t-shirt, exposing her pretty lace bra. Jacob was almost drooling at the sight of his wife's breasts.

Hermione giggled and leaned down to kiss Jacob. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Jacob smiled, moving forward to kiss her neck.

Hermione moaned and threw back her head. She carefully unbuttoned Jacob's shirt and pushed it back over his shoulders. She bit her lip at the sight of his rippling muscles.

Jacob unbuttoned Hermione's jeans and pushed them down her legs. Hermione kicked them off and turned her attention of Jacob's jeans.

Within moments, they too were on the floor leaving the couple in their underwear. Hermione was revelling in the feel of Jacob's warm skin against her own.

"Do you have protection?" She breathed.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Protection. I love you, darling, and I do want to have kids, but not just yet." Hermione smiled.

Jacob paused. He couldn't help but think that if Bella and Edward had used some kind of protection, then Bella wouldn't be in the position she was in now.

"Jacob?"

Hermione frowned as she looked at her husband. Something was obviously playing on his mind, and it wasn't her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jacob said, looking up at her. "I was just thinking about Bella…"

Hermione felt rage shoot through her and she got off of Jacob. She grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it back on.

"What? What are you doing?" Jacob looked at her, confused.

"I'm leaving." Hermione spat.

"Why? What did I do?" Jacob frowned.

"Nothing, but that's the point." Hermione snarled.

She grabbed her jeans and began to tug them back on.

Jacob sat up. "Hermione, don't be like that."  
"Like what? Frustrated? Angry?"  
"Yeah."

"Why not?" Hermione yelled.

"Because I don't know what I've done wrong!" Jacob shouted back.

"You've done _nothing _wrong!" Hermione cried.

"Then why are you angry with me?"  
"Because you're never around to do something wrong!" Hermione screamed. "Even when you are around, you're not around mentally. You're with _her_!"

"Who? Bella?"

"Yes, Bella."

Jacob shook his head. "Hermione, my work with Bella is very important. There's something bad going on."

"But you won't tell me about it." Hermione sighed.

"You're being unreasonable." Jacob huffed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?"

There was no reply from Jacob.

"Sometimes I wish I had never married you. You're obviously too immature to realise that you need a balance between work and home. One day, you're going to realise that and it'll be too late." Hermione growled.

The door slammed behind her as she stormed out.

Jacob winced as he heard the front door slam behind her and the car start up. Hermione didn't have an American license, but it obviously seemed as though she didn't care about that right then.

Jacob sat in the silence of his house, staring at the wall. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his jeans and shirt off of the floor. He walked down the stairs and out of the front door, locking it behind him with the spare keys.

Once outside, he phased and picked his clothes up from the floor. He didn't think that Hermione was coming back that night, so he might as well return to his usual post at Bella's side and the Cullen's house.

There was no reason to be home anymore.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Jacob never learns, does he? Next Chapter: The situtation between Hermione and Jacob worsens.


	8. Chapter 8 Broken Pack

Okay, so I'm going to try and update everyday now. Monday - Tuesday, I'm not here as I am moving into a new house in Plymouth, where I am at Uni, so I won't have my laptop. Other than that, I hopefully will be updating fairly regularly still :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Broken Pack**

Jacob stretched as he looked around. He had fallen asleep on the sofa in the Cullen's living room. He reached over and smoothed his hand over the coarse woollen blanket that had been put on him as he slept.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly became aware of Edward sat in an armchair facing the window.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Eight in the morning." Edward replied. "You fell asleep talking to Bella."

"How is she?"

"Shouldn't you be wondering that about Hermione?" Edward countered.

Jacob rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, probably."

"What's going on with you two? You're spending more and more time here." Edward asked.

"I thought you liked having an ally. Besides, I'm trying to convince her that that thing inside her is not good for her health." Jacob argued. "Hermione needs to understand that it's important."

"Have you told her everything?" Edward prompted.

Jacob sighed. "I haven't seen her long enough."

Edward gave him a look. Jacob shook his head. He knew that he ought to spend more time with Hermione, and he wanted to, but he would feel so guilty if that thing inside Bella killed her.

Bella was his best friend and, although he didn't love her like he did Hermione, he couldn't imagine a world without her. He'd rather she was a Vampire that truly dead and gone.

"Once this is all over, I'll make it up to her. I just need to help save Bella first. For all our sakes." He told Edward.

Edward nodded. He looked over towards the woods. "The pack are wondering where you are. They need to hold a meeting. They've been howling for half an hour."

Jacob sat up and nodded. "I'll see you later then."  
He ran out of the house and phased smoothly, ignoring his tattered clothes. He could always run back to the house and grab more later. Besides, pack meetings were almost all held in wolf form.

He skidded to a halt in front of the pack.

"_Ugh! You smell like leech!" _Embry complained, putting a paw over his nose.

"_Nice to see you too." _Jacob remarked sarcastically.

"_Why do you smell like leech?" _Leah asked.

Jacob looked at the floor. _"I stayed at the Cullens last night."_

"_What about Hermione?" _Paul growled.

"_We had a fight." _Jacob admitted, looking up at him.

"_About what?" _Paul prompted, his hackles still raised.

Jacob shifted on his paws nervously and looked at the ground again sheepishly. _"About the amount of time I spend with Bella."_

"_So you go and spend the night!" _Paul snarled. _"And where was Hermione, after the fight?"_

"_She left. I think she went to Remus'." _Jacob replied.

Paul shook his head angrily and glared at Jacob.

"_Enough!" _Sam ordered. _"We didn't come to talk about Jacob and Hermione. We are here to talk about Bella."_

"_The thing inside her you mean." _Leah snorted.

"_Yes, the thing inside her. It is dangerous. We need to decide what we are going to do." _Sam agreed.

Quil growled. _"It's too dangerous. It's already killing one human. It has to die."_

"_Kill it!" _Collin agreed.

"_No!" _Jacob cried. _"You'll kill Bella. Edward and I are trying to convince her to get rid of it herself."_

Jared scoffed. _"And how is that working out for you?"_

"_She's resisting. But I'm sure she'll agree soon." _Jacob replied.

"_She won't. A mother's instinct is very strong, even if the thing inside them is not actually theirs. We need to kill it." _Jared countered.

Jacob shook his head in horror. _"If this is what the pack is coming to, deciding to kill a human for the greater good, then I want no part of it."_

"_What are you saying?" _Sam growled.

"_I'm leaving the pack." _Jacob spat.

The rest of the pack fell silent and stared at Jacob with both shock and horror. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"_You do realise if you do that then you're not welcome on La Push?" _

Jacob nodded. _"I have made my decision."_

He felt like something was tearing and the voices in his head got quieter and quieter. After a moment, there was total silence in his mind.

He looked at the pack who all looked back at him. Seth whined, his ears lying flat against his head.

But no words reached him. Jacob stood tall and nodded sharply. He turned and ran off towards his house.

He only phased back when he stood at the front door. He took his key from where it hung on a cord around his neck and unlocked it. He ran about the house gathering clothes and trinkets.

Jacob paused at the door, looking back at the house he shared with his wife. He grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled a note. He then stepped out, locked the house, shoved the key in his bag and phased.

Picking up his bag, he ran off towards the Cullens' house. At least he would be welcome there, if only by Edward and Bella. Esme and Carlisle were welcoming too, and the pixie had gotten better. The big vampire, Emmett, had begun to warm to him, but both blonde vampires still were cold towards him.

He finally came to halt by the front door. Alice was there, waiting for him. She wordlessly opened the door, welcoming him into their home.

"Thanks." Jacob mumbled.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Edward asked, standing from his seat on the sofa with Bella.

"I left the pack." Jacob announced. "I'm not allowed in La Push anymore."

Hermione sat in the kitchen of Remus' house, nursing a cup of tea. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I couldn't face going home and being alone. I should imagine Jacob went back to the Cullens' house."

"Back to the Cullens' house?" Remus frowned.

"He's there everyday, spending time with Bella. I barely see him. Yesterday was the first time I've seen him for longer than five minutes in weeks." Hermione sighed.

Remus shook his head. "That's not right. When will he ever learn?"

Hermione drained her tea. "I don't want to think about it. I'm going to go home. Hopefully, he'll be there."

"Alright. Drive safely." Remus watched as the girl he thought of as a daughter got to her feet, put her tea cup in the sink and moved to the front door.

"I'll see you later." Hermione said as she slipped out of the house.

Hermione listened to the radio as she drove to La Push. She felt guilty for taking Jacob's car and breaking the law, but she was desperate. She only hoped that Jacob would realise the severity of their arguments and try to amend his ways. After all, the imprint was only one part of their relationship. They still had to put in the work to maintain it.

She pulled up outside Sam's house, where the pack typically gathered. She climbed out of the car and knocked on his door.

Emily opened it and gave her a surprised look. "Hermione!"

"Hi, Emily. Is Jacob here?" Hermione smiled.

Hermione took note that the pack was sat around the table in the middle of the kitchen. They all looked sombre and quiet. Emily, now she took notice, was avoided her gaze.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing."

Hermione turned to see Billy rolling towards her from his car. She frowned and turned back to Emily. From inside the house, two of the pack member hurried to help Billy. They lifted him up the steps and into the house.

Hermione followed them and took the seat closest to her father-in-law. If he had been called then the news wasn't good. Terror gripped her heart and she prayed that Jacob was alright.

"What did you call me here for? Is Jacob alright?" Billy asked.

"He's left the pack." Sam told them.

Hermione gasped. "What?"  
"He disagreed with what we were talking about, and he left. He's not allowed on La Push anymore and he's gone to be with the Cullens." Sam elaborated.

Hermione got to her feet, shaking her head. Beside her, Billy was frowning heavily. Neither could believe that Jacob would take such drastic measures.

Hermione ran from the house and climbed into the car. She sped all the way through the forest until she reached her house.

Once she arrived, she practically threw herself out of the car and against the front door. Frantically she unlocked the front door and ran inside. Tell tale things were missing throughout the living room and kitchen areas, like his book he was reading, his mug, etc.

She ran upstairs and threw open the wardrobe. His clothes were gone. Hermione was finding it hard to see through her tears, but she stumbled downstairs. A note caught her attention. She grabbed it, desperate to hear in his own words why Jacob had left the pack.

No such luck. There were only two words scrawled on the paper.

_I'm sorry. _

Hermione fell to her knees and wept. She silently cursed Bella Swan for all the trouble she had caused her. She could only hope that Jacob would come home soon.

She needed him.

She wanted him.

She _loved_ him.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: It's the anniversary of Harry and Ron's deaths.


	9. Chapter 9 Anniversary

I actually got a little sad writing this chapter, but overall I'm fairly pleased with it. Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Anniversary**

Hermione lay in bed for a few extra minutes as she digested just what day it was. It had been another week since Jacob had left and it was Hermione's day off. Not only was it her day off, but it was also another, darker day.

It was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. A year since Voldemort had perished, along with Harry, Ron, Tonks and so many others. Hermione found she couldn't find it in her to wake up properly.

There was a loud hoot and Hermione sat up sharply. An owl?

The hoot was followed by a tapping on the window and Hermione crossed to the window. She pulled it open and the owl swooped into the room. It was a small barn owl and a letter was attached to its leg.

"I don't have any treats or anything for you." She said apologetically. "But there should be some mice or something in the forest."

The owl hooted and held out its leg. Hermione carefully unfastened the letter and the owl swooped back out of the open window.

Hermione sat on the bed and opened the letter. It was a formal invitation to a remembrance ball in England preceded by a series of speeches held in a memorial garden on the grounds of Hogwarts.

She put the letter down with shaking hands. She could go to the speeches, but she didn't think she could handle the ball. She quickly got dressed and walked to Remus' house. She had to see what he was doing.

"I take it you got the letter?" Remus asked as soon as he opened the door.

Hermione nodded. "What are going to do?"

"I'm going to go."

"Me too. But not to the ball." Hermione agreed.

"I'm going to the ball. If only for an hour or so. I promised Kingsley. Come with me?" Remus asked.

Hermione sighed. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Are you a witch or not?" Remus chuckled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. I'll go."

"Come on, we ought to go now." Remus said, heading to the fireplace. "Teddy is with Andromeda today. She's not going to the memorial."

Hermione nodded, subdued, and followed the older man into the fireplace. Remus threw the Floo powder into the flames. "The Burrow, England."

When the spinning finally stopped, Hermione and Remus stepped out into a familiar living room. A red headed girl threw herself into Hermione's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you in the flesh, instead of during a Floo call!" Ginny squealed.

"How are you?" Hermione asked when they drew back.

"I'm…coping. How are you?" Ginny replied.

"The same." Hermione admitted.

The two girls shared a small, sombre smile. They both had lost a lover and a brother in Harry and Ron and that was something that would never leave them.

"Ginny, your mum wants to know…Oh, Hi Hermione, Professor Lupin."

Hermione and Remus smiled to see Neville Longbottom. He had changed from the bumbling school boy looking for his ever escaping toad to a tall, confident young man.

"Hi, Nev." Hermione grinned.

"Gin, your Mum wants to know if you can de-gnome the garden? Fred and George are down on the rota." Neville said to Ginny.

"Of course." Ginny nodded. "Fred still hasn't fully recovered and he's having a bit of a down day." She told Hermione and Remus.

Ginny pecked Neville on the lips and walked out of the back door to where George was throwing gnomes.

"How long have you and Ginny been together?" Hermione asked Neville, who shifted uneasily.

"Less than a month. I lost Hannah in the battle and Ginny lost Harry, so we ended up talking." Neville explained.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you two." Hermione grinned.

"So…have you got someone special in your life?" Neville asked.

He hadn't been in the country when Hermione was married, doing work abroad for his job, so he had no idea about Jacob. Ginny obviously hadn't told him, it probably hadn't come up.

"Actually, I'm married. Have been for about a month or so now." Hermione held up her hand showing her ring.

"Oh wow, that's great. Congratulations." Neville beamed, hugging her.

The two were about to talk a bit more when Molly called that it was time for dinner. Hermione sighed. She felt as though she had never left.

Though the two empty seats at the table were glaringly obvious and it stung Hermione deeply.

A cold wind whipped through the trees, making the people gathered fight shivers Tears trailed down cheeks and there was a quiet and solemn atmosphere in the crowd as they listened to ministry officials dressed in fancy wizarding robes drone on and on about courage, loss and strength.

They didn't know. Not really. They weren't there when the battle was fought. They were hiding away with their families and their riches.

The last official took to the stage. Several of those sat close to the stage sat up a little straighter with respect.

It was the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He knew exactly what had happened as he had been a key member of the Order of the Phoenix. He fought alongside them all.

"One year ago, all the darkness and horror accumulated in one big fight. It was the age old story of good versus evil. The one thing these stories never tell you is the sacrifice that comes with this struggle. Not only did we win this battle, but we lost so many fighters. Among the dead were two of our greatest heroes, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley." Kingsley began.

Hermione fought the sob rising in her chest. She squeezed her eyes tightly, letting the tears roll free from her eyes.

"It is through their sacrifice, and the sacrifice of so many others, than the wizarding world is still standing. It through their sacrifice that we are all here today. For that, we thank them and honour their memory. We will never forget them, and they will live on in the stories we tell."

Kingsley raised his wand to the sky. "To the fallen."

"To the fallen." The crowd intoned, also raising their wands and allowing a burst of magic to join the one from Kingsley's wand in the sky like fireworks.

After the crowd had filtered out of the grounds of Hogwarts, Hermione found herself standing alone at the memorial stones. She quickly located the ones that bore the names of Harry and Ron. They were placed side by side among the likes of Albus Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter and Severus Snape.

"Hey guys, long time no see. I've missed you." She whispered, running her hands over their names. "I hope you liked the speech Kingsley gave. I thought it was beautiful."

Hermione sighed and bowed her head. "I've really missed you over the past few weeks. If you were here, I know you would have said the right things to help me through my problems with Jacob, or would have talked to him. I've felt so lost without you, and Jacob brought me back for a bit. Now I fear that I'm going to be lost again."

She shook her head and placed a kiss on each of the stones. "I ought to go. I've got to get ready for the memorial ball. I'll be thinking of you."

Two pairs of hostile eyes watched from different locations as Hermione walked away from the stones. They both had the same thought.

_Soon. _

The ball was held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was very grand with a magical orchestra playing up on the stage where the teachers table typically sat and the ceiling high above reflected the clear night sky outside.

Hermione stood silently to one side, smiling and nodding her head at the well wishers that gave her their sympathies for the death of the rest of the famous Golden Trio and expressed their thanks for her part in saving their world.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione paused at the sound of a familiar drawl. She had heard it for years, taunting her between classes and even in some classes.

"Mister Malfoy." She said, looking evenly at the blonde.

He looked awful. His eyes were tinged with the red of drunkenness and he had growth on his face. He was paler than normal and his hair was bedraggled. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had once taken such pride in his appearance, and it now it couldn't be further from the truth.

"You look lovely." Draco sneered.

Hermione self-consciously smoothed down her midnight blue dress. It was a dress similar to the one worn by Anastasia in the animated film of the same name. The only difference was she had sleeves and no train. Her hair was loose and pulled back a little bit from her face.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"You think you're so great, don't you?" Draco was beginning to slur.

"Excuse me?" Hermione blinked in surprise.

"I saw you earlier, talking to _them_." Draco spat. "You and those morons ruined my life!"

"Malfoy, I did what I could. I told them what you did in the manor." Hermione said, trying to placate the Malfoy Heir.

"What use are a big house, money and land if you have no one to share it with?!" Draco shouted, drawing attention to him. "No woman will come near me and my parents are dead! All because of you, potty and weasel!"

Hermione looked away. She knew that she couldn't have done anything to help him, but he still blamed her. Lots of those on the dark side probably did. She knew she hated herself sometimes. After all she had killed quite a few during the war.

"Excuse me." Hermione whispered, the thought of those she had killed taunting her. She needed to get out of there.

She ran over to the big fireplace that stood in the entrance hall. She grabbed some of the Floo Powder placed there to allow guests of the ball to come and go with ease. She threw some into the flames.

"The Blacks Cabin, America." She cried, stepping into the fire.

As she was whisked away in a flurry of green flames, the second pair of hostile eyes narrowed.

Perfect. They now had an address.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Without Harry's testimony that Narcissa said he was dead when he wasn't, the Malfoy family was charged normally and only Draco was aquitted thanks to Hermione's testimony that he lied for them about recognising Harry, and the fact Snape's memories showed he was reluctant to kill Dumbledore. In three chapters, the results of what the second pair of hostile eyes has planned with arrive :) Next Chapter: Nessie breaks Bella's ribs, etc.


	10. Chapter 10 Bella Worsens

Seeing as this is in the book, I found this chapter hard to write. I didn't want to make it like Breaking Dawn's version of events, seeing as things have changed. I apologise for the long wait, I've had bad internet for the past two days.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella Worsens**

Jacob stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. It was early morning and he hadn't properly woken up yet.

He suddenly came to a halt when he noticed Bella. She was standing in front of the mirror with her over-sized jumper pulled up. But he wasn't look at her body like that, he was staring in horror at her stomach.

It was black and blue with bruises.

"Bells." He gasped.

Bella's eyes widened and she pulled her top down again and looked over at Jacob. "I didn't hear you come in."

Jacob didn't listen to her and stepped closer to her. "Is that what that _thing_ has done to you?"

Bella crossed her arms defensively over her stomach. "He's not a thing. He's my son."

"Son?" Jacob stared at her.

"I feel as though it's a boy. EJ, Edward Jacob." Bella admitted.

Jacob snorted. "No way do I want my name even associated with that thing."  
Bella looked at him, heart broken. "Jake-"

"No, Bella. You can't even see what it's doing to you!" Jacob cried.

He turned and stormed off from the bathroom, jogging down to the stairs and out the door to go for a run to cool down.

He suddenly skidded to a halt in as there was a flash of white and Edward appeared in front of him.

"You saw it then." Edward said.

There was no need to ask what _it_ was.

Jacob nodded. "I saw it."

"Now you see why I've been pushing her to get rid of that thing." Edward sighed.

Jacob shook his head. "Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

Edward and Jacob stood still for a few moments, each lost in thought.

"We ought to get back to the house. Bella will be worried." Edward said after a long moment.

"I'm going to run a little bit more. I'm still a little frustrated." Jacob replied, going to run past Edward.

Edward went to grab his arm. "I could use the support."

Jacob dodged his grasp. "Later. Right now I need to run."

Edward just watched as Jacob ran off into the woods. He shook his head and ran back to the house.

When he arrived, he found Bella excitedly talking to Rosalie about babies. Esme was perched on the end of the sofa, watching them with a sad look in her eye.

'_Reminds me of me when I was pregnant.' _

Esme looked up and caught sight of Edward. She gave a small smile and looked back at the Bella and Rosalie.

'_Did I ever tell you the story of my boy, Edward?'_

Edward shook his head. He had only heard the story of her transformation, the fact her son died driving her to the cliff's edge.

'_He was my only living baby. I was so happy when he was born. I had been nervous all through my pregnancy, but excited. I used to do what Bella's doing with Rose, talking about him all the time. Talking about names, nursery ideas, the brands of prams.' _Esme gave a wistful smile.

'_When he was born, he was the most precious thing I had ever seen. His fingers and toes were so small. I would hold him for hours. I would rock him and sing to him. He was the light of my life. Then one day, I had been busy all day and didn't hold him as long as I usually did. That was the day cot death took him from me.' _Esme sighed heavily.

Edward walked over to her and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to bring it all up in front of Bella and Rosalie, what Esme had told him was really private, so he silently showed his support.

Sometimes he wished that his power went both ways. Some things were better said in total privacy.

Bella turned to Edward. "What do you think?"  
"About what?" Edward asked.

"The nursery being painted yellow. It's cheery and neutral." Bella elaborated. "And we could get a cute duck border."  
Edward stared at her as if she were insane. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Bella pouted. "Don't you want to get involved in our baby's life?"

"No, not really." Edward retorted.

Bella sighed in frustration and turned back to Rosalie. "Or we could do it a pale green and put up a frog border."

The door opened and Jacob walked into the room. His body was glistening with sweat and he was panting lightly. Bella glanced at him and gave a small, sad sigh. She really was upset that he wouldn't even try to be part of her baby's life.

He viewed the infant as a curse, not as a miraculous blessing. They all did, apart from Rosalie.

Bella ran a hand over her stomach lovingly. She expected to feel the gentle nudge of her child, but instead felt the movement followed by searing pain. She cried out, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Bella!" Edward gasped, moving to her side.

There was another movement followed by another searing pain. Her back arched and her screams became wordless. Her hips screamed in pain and her sides felt as though daggers were being pushed into them.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted, cradling Bella in his arms.

Jacob too moved to her side and took her hand. He didn't even wince as she squeezed it as hard as she could to get through the pain.

"Is it time?" Rosalie asked, eagerly. "Is the baby coming?"

Edward and Jacob's eyes widened in horror. Bella shook her head and relief swept across their expressions.

Carlisle walked over to Bella with great concern on his face. He moved to roll up her jumper.

Bella instead crossed her arms over her stomach. She had seen the horror on both Edward and Jacob's faces and she knew that all the others would have the same reaction. She didn't want to see the disappointment and worry on their faces too. It would be too much.

"Bella, I need to see you." Carlisle urged her.

Bella shook her head. "No. I...I'm...I'm okay."  
"Bella…." Carlisle said in a stern tone.

Bella ignored him and stared at the floor.

"Bella, honey, whatever it is, it'll be alright." Esme whispered, moving to stroke the younger woman's hair.

Bella bit her lip and slowly rolled up her jumper. The Cullens all gasped and winced at the sight of the bruises, while both Edward and Jacob looked away. They couldn't handle it again.

Carlisle frowned deeply. "Come upstairs, Bella, I need to examine you."

Bella cried out in agony as she went to stand. Edward had her in his arms in a second. Bella gave a small whimper and clung to Edward as best as she could.

Edward lay her carefully down on a black recliner while Carlisle moved a white box, an x-ray machine, over her body.

"Try and lie still." Carlisle whispered soothingly.

Bella nodded and winced a little as she breathed. Edward gently stroked her hair and Bella gave him a teary smile.

"All done. Give me a few minutes to develop the x-rays." Carlisle nodded and walked off into another part of the house.

Bella and Edward stayed in silence for a moment.

"I'm scared, Edward." Bella whispered.

Edward pushed her fringe back and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. I'm here."

Bella shut her eyes, relishing in the feel of his cool lips on her fevered forehead. She let out a soft smile.

A few minutes later, Carlisle returned and fixed several x-rays to the light box on the wall of his office.

"Well, Bella, you have cracked ribs and a broken pelvis. You'll have to go very careful. I must warn you, that this might get worse. The baby is obviously very powerful." He said.

Edward frowned deeply. "Bells, maybe its time to get rid of the baby."

"No!" Bella cried, shaking her head. "I can't."  
"You can't anyway." Carlisle announced his face grave. "This dark area is Bella's womb. The amniotic sack is almost crystallised. A lot like our skin."

Edward shook his head.

It looked like Bella was having this baby, whether it would kill her or not. She had no choice now.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: Bella drinks blood and Jacob calls Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11 Life's Blood

This is a short chapter, but I found it hard to write again. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Life's Blood**

Over the next two days since the baby had broken Bella's pelvis and cracked two of her ribs, she was beginning to go downhill.

Edward kept vigilant by her side most of the day and all of the night, while Jacob did the reverse. If one wasn't there, the other was.

It was all fine and good keeping watch over someone else's wife, but truthfully he was beginning to miss his own wife dearly. He knew that his leaving so suddenly must have hurt her. He hoped she would understand that he couldn't kill Bella and why he had to go.

He sat on the porch steps, his phone in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

Jacob turned and was surprised to see Emmett walking over to him. The large vampire took a seat next to him.

"Nothing." Jacob sighed.

"Liar. Who were you thinking about?" Emmett smirked.

"Hermione."

Emmett nodded. "Ah, your wife. How is she?"

"I don't know. I haven't spent much time with her recently." Jacob admitted, running his hand through his hair.

Emmett frowned. "Why?"  
"Everything with Bella." Jacob shrugged.

"With Bella? Dude, she's not your girlfriend or wife! You don't even love her like that anymore, right?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts! You have a gorgeous wife at home waiting for you, and you have chosen to spend most days here. What is wrong with you?" Emmett cried.

Jacob stared at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"Why are you spending so much time here when you have someone waiting on you at home?" Emmett elaborated.

"This is important. Bella is carrying something that could be really dangerous for humans. I have to be here to convince her to give up the baby." Jacob argued. "Hermione understands that."  
"There's only so much neglect a woman can take." Emmett reminded him. "Look, I'm not trying to upset you or make you feel bad, or whatever, but if you keep neglecting her then she won't stick around forever. Sure, you're imprints, but that doesn't count for anything if you don't put the effort in."

Jacob looked at him before his gaze slid to the floor. Perhaps Emmett was right. Maybe it was about time he talked to Hermione.

"If you don't cherish her now, you might lose her." Emmett added, patting Jacob's shoulder as he stood. "Think about it."

Jacob fiddled with his phone some more, his fingers running over the keys that would dial Hermione's number.

He was about to press down, when there was a small cry. He shoved the phone into his jeans and ran up the stairs.

He arrived in the living room to find Rosalie sat on the sofa beside a now unconscious Bella.

She seemed even paler than before and her eyes seemed even more sunken. She looked almost dead.

The steady heartbeat both Jacob and the vampires could hear said opposite. It was slow, though.

"Bella!" Alice cried, rushing to the human's side.

Carefully, she moved her into a more comfortable position. She smoothed Bella's hair out of the way and sighed.

"What do you mean?" Edward demanded suddenly.

Alice looked up in surprise at him. "It's like her body isn't getting the nutrition it needs from the human food."

"And? What can we do?" Edward prompted.

"Perhaps we could try treating her as one of us already. Her body is trying to cater for the baby, so why can't the type of nourishment she needs change?" Alice explained, glancing at Bella.

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"We need to feed her blood." Edward said.

Jacob scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ugh!"

"Repulsed?" Rosalie sneered.

"Just a little." Jacob snapped. "She's human and you want her to start drinking blood. That's sick."

"It might be necessary." Jasper piped up.

"We can at least give it a try." Alice argued.

"Give what a try?" Bella asked in a croaky voice.

"Hey, you're awake." Edward smiled, appearing at her side in an instant.

"Give what a try?" Bella repeated, sitting up a little bit further.

"They want you to drink blood." Jacob spat, feeling sick.

"To help the baby, right?" Bella looked at the vampires.

Rosalie nodded. "And to keep you strong."

"Alright." Bella nodded.

"You can't be serious!" Jacob choked.

"I am."

Jacob shook his head. "This is insane!"

"Here you go."

Jasper was handing Alice a mug of blood from their storage supply with a straw in it. Alice handed it to Bella.

"Drink up." She smiled.

Jacob watched with baited breath as Bella's mouth inched closer to the straw. He couldn't believe that she was going to go through with this. Slowly, her lips closed around the end and she began to suck the red liquid up the straw.

Bella shut her eyes as the sweet, tangy flavour washed over her tongue. Blood tasted surprisingly nice and she soon found herself greedily gulping it down.

Jacob retched a little and had to turn away from the sight.

When he turned back, the mug was empty and Bella was sat back against the arm of the chair with a content look on her face. Although he hated to admit it, Jacob could already see the colour beginning to return to her face and her eyes looked less sunken. She looked…better.

"It worked. I feel a lot better now." Bella smiled.

"Good. So each day, you are to have two mugs of blood." Alice grinned.

"One of the family already." Rosalie smirked.

Jacob felt the blood run from his face. 'One of the family'. It was true that this thing inside Bella was turning her into a vampire without her actually transforming. It was sickening.

"Excuse me." He murmured, slipping from the house.

He took a seat on the porch once more and pulled out his phone. Automatically, he dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" Hermione sounded cheery and polite, though unsure.

"Hermione, it's Jacob." Jacob replied, revelling in the sound of his mate's voice again.

"Jacob! How are you? Are you alright?" Hermione gushed.

"I'm fine. I'm at the Cullens."

There was silence for a bit. "I assumed you would be."

"How are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm alright. I've been working and spending time with Billy. He misses you. I miss you." Hermione sighed.

"I miss you too."

"Then come home." Hermione pleaded.

"I can't. The pack wants to kill Bella. They want to kill the thing inside Bella, but it will kill her too." Jacob explained.

"I understand." Hermione's voice sounded weary.

"Come visit me."

"I don't have the time. I will when I can." Hermione lied. She did have the time; she just didn't feel comfortable being around the Cullens.

She got on well with them, but she didn't want to see Bella. It was petty, but that girl had almost ruined her relationship twice, and this time she was so close to actually doing so.

"I hope you can soon." Jacob whispered.

"I've got to go." Hermione said suddenly.

"Alright. I love you." Jacob sighed.

There was a pause at the end of the phone. "I love you too."  
"Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight Jacob." Hermione hung up the phone.

Jacob stared at the phone in his hand for a few moments. He could only hope that Hermione would forgive him one day soon.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I couldn't decide how to end it, so I'm sorry if it ends weirdly. Next Chapter: Hermione recieves an _interesting_ gift.


	12. Chapter 12 Rita's Book

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been moving into a new house ready to start Uni in a couple of weeks. I had already written this chapter and the next was finished last night. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rita's Book**

It had been a long day at work, and Hermione was all too ready to go home. It had been a day full of small problems, such as a customer complaining about the sizing of the clothes and another trying to steal some accessories.

Hermione was just putting away some clothes with Bob when Mandy walked over to them. She was clasping a package wrapped crudely in brown paper with twine holding it in place.

"A customer just dropped this off for you." Mandy smiled. "She was weird though. Acted like she was hypnotised or something, like someone was telling her what to say. Must have been on drugs."

Hermione frowned a little, taking the package from Mandy. She tore the paper and gasped.

Staring back at her was a book with her face on the cover. The image of her smiled and waved at her human counterpart.

"What is it?" Bob asked.

"Nothing. What did the woman look like? The one that gave you this?" Hermione turned to Mandy.

"Uh, about 5'5 with chin length blonde hair and brown eyes. About middle age." Mandy described.

"That's one of the women from the Rez. She was probably trying to remember what Jacob had told her to say." Hermione lied. "It's a present from him. A book we talked about."

Bob reached out. "Let's see."

"No!" Hermione cried, holding the book close to her chest.

Bob and Mandy looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, I mean it's private. It's just a book on fairytales, an inside joke." Hermione said hurriedly.

"Alright." Bob nodded.

Hermione pushed the book back into its packaging and glanced around. "Do you think Jess would mind if I went home early?"

"Shouldn't do. It's only five minutes. If she does ask, we can cover for you." Mandy shrugged.

Hermione shut her eyes in relief. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's your day off." Bob reminded her.

"Is it?" Hermione said in a distracted tone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mandy asked.

Hermione gave a tight smile. "I'm fine. I'll see you soon."  
She got up and quickly left. She just had to get out of there. As she walked quickly through the mall, she didn't notice a pair of eyes on her.

The eyes quickly retreated through the crowd and out to an alley round the back of the mall. They pulled a stick from their clothes and, with a pop, they were gone.

In the middle of dark wood with gnarled trees leering at those who dare enter and a ground cushioned with dead leaves, there was a pop and the figure reappeared. They pushed their wand back into their clothes and ran off.

With a few steps, they came to a clearing. Another figure was stood in the middle, their eyes fixed on the first figure.

"Well?" The second figure demanded.

The first figure pulled back the hood it was wearing to reveal a pasty man with dark eyes and brown hair. "The target received your package."

"You have done well." The second figure purred.

"Now do I get my reward?" The man asked eagerly.

"Of course. Just close your eyes and you will be showered with rewards you never even thought of." The figure said.

The man's eyes drifted shut and he waited with a big smile on his face as the figure stalked towards him.

There was crack and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The figure looked down at the body of her tool and smirked.

"Everything is falling into place."

Hermione sat to her kitchen table, the book staring at her; taunting her. She sighed and looked at the wall.

Something wasn't right. Why imperious someone to just give her a book, a book about herself.

She fidgeted and reached out. She slid the book towards her and looked at the picture on the cover again. It was one of her at one of the events after the war. There had been a couple of memorials and she had attended them, as she was the last of the Golden Trio.

The picture on the front was at the last memorial, where there had been a formal dinner. It was just another picture that had been taken for the press. Her hair was in a stylish bun and she was wearing a beautiful, knee length black dress with a beaded bolero over the top. Her make up was done flawlessly and it was taken before the memorial as her eyes weren't red and puffy from crying.

As she looked at the picture, the image recognised her again and waved merrily. Hermione ran her fingers over her image and sighed.

She pulled open the book and began to flick through it. It was all fairly accurate right up to her fourth year.

'_Hermione was the centre of a shocking scandal during her fourth year at Hogwarts. Her hormones were kicking in, and the beautiful Gryffindor found herself under the careful attention of both our saviour, Harry Potter, and Bulgarian Quidditch Player, Victor Krum. _

_What was a girl to do but accept the attention? Hermione enjoyed the lavish attention and even accompanied Mr Krum to the Yule Ball, where she wore a periwinkle dress and stunned classmates with her before unseen beauty.'_

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "Her hormones were kicking in? Enjoyed the lavish attention? Who the hell wrote this?"

She moved back to the cover and sighed when she saw the author's name.

Rita Skeeter.

Had she learned nothing from her weeks spent as a bug in a jar? Hermione couldn't be bothered to punish the journalist. She had fought so long and hard during the war that this kind of thing paled in comparison.

Besides she and all those important knew the truth of who she was and what happened during her years at Hogwarts. If she was ever asked about it, she would just tell the truth. It was up to them who to believe.

Hermione flipped back to where she was and began to flick through the book, bit by bit.

It was very vague around the year and a half the Trio and the Order had spent on the run, as no one but those involved knew the details of what had happened. It only just mentioned her capture by Bellatrix, as that had been detailed in Lucius Malfoy's trial seeing as it had happened in his home.

Hermione finally came to the last page and froze.

On the stark white page were vibrant red letters. Wait, that wasn't red pen or ink. Was that?

Blood.

Scrawled in blood were the words 'and she lived happily ever after'.

Hermione felt sick and slammed the book shut. Whoever had sent her that meant to threaten her. Why else would they write that in blood?

She pointed her wand at the book.

"Incendio."

She watched as her image curled on the front cover as it and the rest of the lies and 'information' within it burned. Once it had burned down to a fine ash, Hermione waved her wand and cleaned it up.

She crossed to the window quickly and glanced out. She reached up to pull the curtains closed and paused.

Her hands were shaking.

Truthfully, the book had scared her more than she cared to admit. Normally, it wouldn't have fazed her, but she was still re-learning how to properly control her magic and now that she was all alone in the house…well, suffice to say she was vulnerable.

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. She had handled Deatheaters before while on the brink of death, she could handle whoever it was threatening her. She closed the curtains firmly and moved to the wine cabinet.

She needed a good, relaxing drink after the events of that day.

As Hermione curled up on the sofa with a glass of red wine and another book on Runes, she was blissfully unaware of the figure watching her from within the woods. A figure with less than pure intentions.

The figure watched for hours, until the lights within the cottage were switched off. A sinister smile came over their face.

"Hope you liked your present. Sweet dreams, Princess."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is coming right up :)


	13. Chapter 13 Bella's Sun

Hi again :) Here I am with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bella's Sun**

"Hey."

Jacob looked up from his spot on the sofa where he had been sat staring at his phone, begging it to ring and it to be Hermione on the other end.

"You shouldn't be up. Carlisle said to lie down. Your pelvis!" He chastised Bella as he moved to her side.

"My pelvis is getting better. It's healed a bit ever since I started drinking blood." Bella waved him off.

Jacob made a disgusted face.

"What?" Bella smiled.

"You're drinking blood. Doesn't that freak you out?"

"Not really." Bella shrugged. "It's for the baby."

Jacob shook his head and went to speak.

"Don't."

Jacob's mouth shut and he looked at her.

"Don't say anything about the baby." Bella sighed. "I know what you're going to say, but I don't want to hear it."

Jacob and Bella sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Jacob that broke the silence.

"You know I've given up everything for you, right?"

Bella glanced at him. "Jake-"

"I left my new wife at home everyday, making lots of time to be here with you. I left my pack to support you. I left my Dad alone. I left everything." Jacob continued. "And, just for once, I want to not hear about that damned baby!"

Bella bit her lip and tears stung her eyes. She had known what Jacob had given up, but she hadn't _known_.

She couldn't imagine being separated from Edward, especially not when they had been on their honeymoon.

"I do appreciate it, you know." Bella said quietly.

Jacob looked at her.

"No, I really do." Bella gave him a small smile. "You are my sun, Jacob. When I was stuck in the rainy days that followed Edward leaving me, you were the sun that broke through the clouds and chased them away."

Jacob smirked. "That's poetic."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"You know, I really am like the sun. I'm a heat source, that's for sure." Jacob grinned, his eyes twinkling.

Bella giggled. "That you are. And you're old."

Jacob frowned. "I'm younger than you."

"Not in our calculated years." Bella reminded him.

Jacob chuckled. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

Bella sat back on the sofa, one hand resting on her bump as per usual. "Yeah, they were good days."

_Bella sat on an old tyre stack as she watched Jacob worked dedicatedly on his rabbit. She tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes. _

"_Why are you spending so much time on that thing? Why don't you just get a new one?" She asked. _

_Jacob stood up, rubbing his hands on a grease stained cloth. "I love old things, and besides, fixing up a car gives you a whole new respect for it." _

"_You love old things, huh?" Bella grinned. _

_Jacob nodded. "They have a lot of history."_

"_So, is that why you're friends with me? Because I'm old and have a lot of history?" Bella teased. _

_Jacob turned to her with a straight face. "Yeah."_

_Bella gasped indignantly and threw an old rag at him. _

"_Well you brought it up." Jacob laughed. _

"_You're supposed to say that I'm not old!" Bella protested. _

"_I'm not supposed to lie." Jacob smirked._

_Bella jumped off the tyres and raced towards him. Jacob took off running out of the garage and Bella chased him around the yard. _

_Suddenly, Jacob turned it round on her and ran towards her. Bella squealed as he scooped her up and slung her onto his shoulder as though she were an old sack full of rubbish or car parts. _

"_Put me down!" Bella half cried, half giggled. _

"_Not until you say please." Jacob chuckled. _

"_Please, put me down." Bella said. _

_Jacob relented and placed her on the floor. Bella bent over, holding a stitch in her side. _

"_I haven't laughed like that in a long time. You know, you always manage to cheer me up." Bella shot Jacob a dazzling smile. _

_Jacob returned it. "That's what I'm here for." _

Bella ran her hand over her bump and glanced over at Jacob, who was staring into the distance as he looked at the TV.

"You remember that day when you were fixing the rabbit and I asked why?" She said suddenly.

Jacob smiled. "Yeah."

"You said you were there to cheer me up. You kept to that, you know. You've always managed to cheer me up."

Jacob looked over at her. "I'm glad I could help."

"I mean it, Jacob. Even when you imprinted and didn't love me like that anymore, and throughout this whole pregnancy, you have always managed to make me smile. I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Bella admitted.

Jacob looked back at the TV screen.

Bella certainly had been trouble at the start of his and Hermione's relationship. They had almost stopped being friends.

He couldn't imagine a world without Bella. Even though he loved Hermione dearly, Bella had been his first love. That was something you never forgot, even if it was unrequited. She was now his best friend and the third most important person in his life after Billy. Hermione was first.

Although, he hadn't really been proving that lately. He knew that, but still he found himself at a loss on what to do. This thing inside Bella would most likely kill her and if it didn't and she was transformed, the pack would most likely kill her. On the other hand, his whole soul was crying out to be next to Hermione and to hear her sweet voice.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong, my sun?" Bella asked with a cheeky grin.

"I was just thinking." Jacob sighed.

"About?"  
"Hermione."  
Bella went quiet and paused thoughtfully. "You're away from her a lot."  
"Yeah, and she's not happy about it." Jacob agreed.

"If you were my husband and you were round another woman's house, especially one that you used to have feelings for and who had acted so jealous before your married, I wouldn't be happy either." Bella pointed out.

Jacob shook his head. "I know, but what can I do?"  
"Go home. Be with her." Bella urged. "I'll be fine."

Jacob smiled and left the Cullens house. He phased and ran all the way to the borderline. He carefully scented the air, and upon not smelling the others, he crossed the border.

He ran to the house and crouched outside the window. Hermione was sat to the kitchen table with a sandwich and an apple on the table in front of her forgotten in sake of a book she was reading.

Jacob let out a soft whine. He wanted to go inside and hold her, but he had to go. If he was found then he would be in so much trouble. After all, he was no longer authorised to cross the Quileute boundaries.

With a mournful look, he turned and loped back to the border. He skidded to a halt as he came upon a smaller pair of wolves. One was a beautiful chocolate colour while the other was sandy coloured.

He stared at them as they looked back at him.

'Hi.' Seth's tail wagged as he spoke to Jacob.

Jacob tilted his head to the side. 'Why can I hear you? I'm not part of the pack anymore.'

'Neither are we.' Leah said. 'We left, or rather Seth did and I followed.'

'So why can I hear you?' Jacob's face slid forward into a wolf's frown.

'Because we're part of your pack now.' Seth grinned. 'Isn't that awesome?'

Jacob whined and his ears flattened against his head. 'But you can't do that! Your whole lives are in La Push. Your Mom's on the Rez!'

Leah chuffed and looked over her shoulder at the rest of the land. 'I know. But she can come visit. Besides she's been spending time with Charlie, so she's in Forks most of the time.'

'So where are we going?' Seth asked eagerly.

Jacob looked around. 'Off the Rez first, then to the Cullens. We have to break it to them we have two more wolves living with them.'

Leah scrunched her nose up. 'Do we really have to live with those Bloodsuckers? I know you're trying to protect the wannabe bloodsucker, but there's a limit.'

Jacob rolled his eyes. 'Come on.'

He led his new, small pack towards the border of Forks.

_His_ pack.

He never thought he would live to have his own pack. But somehow it made him feel less alone and happier than he had been since he had left.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to start writing the next one asap. I have the house to myself right now, so I'm going to enjoy a bath ;) Next Chapter: Hermione recieves an anonymous note that sets her on edge.


	14. Chapter 14 Threat

Sorry for the late update, I've moved back to Uni and I socialize quite a bit when I'm here. Not only that, but my old laptop which I had been using began to die. I've got my new laptop back and should be updating a bit more frequently :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Threat**

Hermione sat to her dining table, her lunch forgotten as she read her book. She paused and frowned a little. She felt eyes watching her.

Her head shot up as a single thought ran through her mind.

Jacob.

There was no one there.

She let out a soft sigh. Sure, she was furious at him for leaving her and everything behind to be with Bella, but he was still her husband.

Hermione closed her book, eating her dinner quickly, and moved to put her plate in the dish washer.

There was a soft click from the letter box followed by the sound of paper hitting the floor. Hermione frowned. She had already collected the post today. Who would be sending her a letter now?

She peered out of the window. It was too late, the poster was gone. She shrugged and moved to pick up the letter.

It was sat innocently on the mat, all unassuming and non-threatening.

Hermione bent down and picked it up, turning it over in her hands. It felt heavy, foreign yet familiar.

Parchment.

It was addressed to 'Miss Granger'. She frowned and bit her lip. Everyone she knew was aware that she was Mrs Black now.

Who the hell was writing to her?

She figured it might perhaps be someone from the Wizarding World who had read Rita Skeeter's book and decided to send her a fan letter. Otherwise she had no idea who it could be.

She ran her finger under the edge of the envelope, ripping it, and pulled it open. The parchment letter fell into her hand and she flipped it open.

Her blood ran cold as she read the contents.

'_Miss Granger, _

_To the world you are a hero, but to me you are villain. You took my world, my life and my very being from me during the battle. I will repay the favour. Watch your back, I certainly will.'_

Her heart dropped and ran her fingers over the words.

She needed to go and talk to Remus. She twisted on her heel and, with a small pop, she disappeared.

Remus was cradling Teddy and lightly bouncing him in his arms when Hermione apperated into his living room.

She was white and shaky, and in her hand she was clutching a piece of parchment. A letter.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked, standing and shifting Teddy so the toddler was happily sitting on his hip.

Hermione wordlessly handed the letter over to him. Remus took it from her shaking hand and read it.

His eyes narrowed and he stopped absently jiggling his son. He moved into the living room without saying a word and placed Teddy into his playpen. Then he beckoned to Hermione.

She followed him into the kitchen where he pushed her smoothly into a seat and went about fixing her a cup of tea.

"Who-" Hermione's voice came out hoarse so she cleared her throat and started again. "Who could have sent it?"  
Remus heaved a sigh. "It could any one of the Deatheaters that escaped or those that aligned themselves with them."

Hermione bit her lip. "In the case, I have a lot of enemies that are calling for my blood."

"Not all. Some reformed. Look at Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Remus placed the tea in front of Hermione.

Hermione took a sip and shut her eyes as the warm liquid slid down her throat and pooled in her stomach.

"Who do you think it could be?" She asked nervously.

"If Molly hadn't killed her, I would have thought it was Bellatrix. It seems like her style, toying with her victim." Remus mused.

Hermione shuddered. She knew that all too well.

_Hermione gasped with exhaustion as she ran through the marshes the bordered Malfoy Manor. Somehow the way had been clear and she had seized her chance, even ignoring the little voice in the back of her head that said it was odd. _

_She slipped and stumbled a little, throwing her arms out to steady herself. She ran on, not even daring to look back. _

_A cackle rang out through the night air and Hermione's heart clenched painfully in fear. _

_She shook it off and the adrenaline spurred her on. _

_The cackle rang out again. _

_It seemed to come from all round her. _

_The shadows appeared to take the form of the evil witch who had tortured her for weeks on end. _

_Hermione shivered and chanced a glance over her shoulder. _

_Thin air taunted her, telling her that any second it would be filled with Bellatrix's presence. _

_She turned back and a soundless scream came out of her mouth. _

_Bellatrix loomed over her, her curls wayward and her face set in a daunting and chilling smile. _

"_Going somewhere, Mudblood?" She sneered. _

_Hermione trembled. "No. No." _

"_Did you really think that we would let you go?" Bellatrix cackled. _

_Tears burned Hermione's eyes and she sank to the boggy grass below. She didn't even care the water was seeping into the thin material of the prisoner garb she was dressed in. _

_Bellatrix summoned two other Deatheaters to her. Greyback roughly grabbed Hermione's arm, his claw like nails digging into her flesh. _

"_Back to the cells, Granger." Greyback sneered. _

A warm hand placed on her shoulder brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She gave a small smile and took another sip of her tea.

"Flashback?" Remus asked.

"A little one." Hermione gave a shy shrug. "Bellatrix did like to play with people's hopes and fears, but she taught others."

"Taught others?"

"When I was held in Malfoy Manor, I was the subject she used to train some of the newer Deatheaters." Hermione explained.

"Like who?" Remus grabbed a pen and pad.

"There was Daphne Greengrass, her sister Astoria, Marcus Flint, McNair's son, Petra Dunwoody, and some others that I never caught their names. I think they were werewolves, part of Greyback's pack." Hermione told him.

Remus hummed as he wrote down the names. "Hmm, I guess it could be one of Greyback's recruits. The Ministry were never sure they caught them all and you did kill him."

Hermione sighed. "I ought to set up some wards then, blocking magical werewolves. Apart from you, obviously."

Remus nodded. "I think it would be best."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, grimacing as her fingers snagged on some knots. "I just can't believe after everything that this is happening."

"Are you telling Jacob now?"

Hermione shook her head. "He'd just worry, and I guess his job is too important to compromise it. It must be important, he left me."

Remus scowled. He didn't care how important a job was, you didn't leave your wife home alone and abandon her for the sake of your friend.

Sometimes he just wanted to hit Jacob Black…

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: Hermione has a nightmare


	15. Chapter 15 Dreams

Hey :) Sorry this has taken so long. Truth be told, I've been a little lazy, lol. But I thought I'd finish this chapter since you all asked me nicely ;) I might be a little slack over the next two weeks as I have two deadlines and a presentation coming up, but I'm not planning on abandoning this story or this series.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Dreams**

Hermione yawned and pulled back the big, fluffy duvet which she had bought to wrap herself and Jacob in. She slipped in beneath it and the cool sheets. She let out a soft sigh, and closed her eyes.

After everything that had happened over the last few days, she was grateful for the silence and peace it brought. Of course, she would have preferred to have her handsome husband at her side but right now that wasn't possible.

_Hermione groaned as she shifted. The rough yet coolness of the flagstone floor soothed the cuts on her arm from where Greyback had gripped her so tightly the day before. _

_Her head swam as she sat up and she heaved, but nothing came out. She hadn't eaten properly for days and now she was paying the price. She winced and grabbed her stomach as she wretched again. _

"_Hermione."_

_Hermione looked up and a small smile crossed her lips. Colin Creevey was in the next cell, and had been ever since Hermione had been captured. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked. _

_Hermione nodded, pausing to grab her head as the movement proved too much for her weak frame. _

"_I must have hit my head hard when Greyback threw me in here." She assured the younger boy. _

"_I heard the crack." Colin grimaced. _

_Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the stone wall. "I have to get out of here."_

"_Maybe it's best to just sit tight." Colin said, sitting as close to her as he could with the bars in the way. _

_Hermione glanced at him and it hit her for the first time how old he looked. She was used to the fresh faced little boy hidden behind a camera with a wide smile on his face as he followed Harry around. _

_Now all traces of that were gone. His jaw was stronger, he was physically older and a small amount of hair was on his chin. His hair was shaggy thanks to the lack of care and his cheeks were hollowed out with malnutrition. Worry lines had formed on his once smooth face and his eyes seemed full of sorrow. _

_She had heard not long ago that his brother and parents had been killed and left on the steps of their house like some macabre Halloween decorations while he had been off helping the Order by going undercover in the Ministry as a simple intern. _

_Through him they had been able to understand just how much the Deatheaters had infiltrated the Ministry. That was before he had been captured of course. _

_She reached a hand through the bars and took his hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and a small smile. _

"_How touching."_

_The pair jumped and turned wide, fearful eyes on the door to Colin's cell. Greyback strode into the room, his broad shoulders and muscled frame making the doorway seem so small. _

_Hermione screamed as Colin was torn from her grip. She couldn't tear her eyes away in horror as Greyback tore into the younger boy's neck._

_The world rolled and shifted, and Hermione landed hard on the ground. The blood that had flecked onto her during Colin's death was gone and instead was replaced by dirt and grime. _

_Her wand was in her hand and she was wearing the combat clothes that all the Order was made to wear. _

_She ducked as a spell fizzled over her head, her bushy curls reacting to the raw energy generated by it. _

_She spun and neatly fired her own spell back at her attacker. Hermione felt a brief moment of satisfaction as they crumpled to the floor with a grunt. _

_On she ran, darting through the bodies and those lying injured. She wanted to help, she really did, but she had to go. She had to find the boys. _

_She pushed on through the battle field and soon came across her boys. They were standing back to back fighting the large onslaught of Deatheaters. _

_Ron cried out as a Sectumsempra shot across his side. In an instant, Hermione was there. She knelt down beside him and cast the healing spells while Harry protected them. Ron shot her a grateful and loving smile as he moved to stand once more. Hermione joined them in their back to back fight. _

_Time progressed and they had taken out their fair share of Deatheaters when the air went cold. Mist began to form and goose bumps erupted on their flesh. The stench of death intensified and a hiss filled the air. _

"_Voldemort." Harry whispered. _

_Out of the mist stepped a tall, white figure cloaked in flowing robes. His nose was flat and not unlike a snake's, and his eyes glowed a malevolent red. _

"_Harry Potter, we meet again." The figure hissed. _

_Harry stood a bit taller and his grip on his wand tightened. "Tom."_

_Voldemort flinched at his human name. "Are you ready to die, Harry?"_

_Harry gave a smile. "Are you?" _

_Voldemort laughed, a strange, wheezy sound. "Such spirit for one whose time is here."_

_Hermione and Ron gasped as they were suddenly pulled back by Deatheaters. Harry glanced at them. _

_A glance was all it took. _

_Everything happened in slow motion. _

_Voldemort raised his wand. The deadly words began to form on his lips. Ron kneed the Deatheater that was holding him. The Deatheater let go. Harry turned back to Voldemort. His eyes widened. _

_A jet of green hurtled towards Harry. There was a scream of horror as it struck a human body. Ron Weasley crumpled to the floor. His unseeing eyes stared back at Hermione as she watched on helplessly. _

"_No!" Harry yelled. _

_Voldemort sneered. "Stupid boy. His courage was for nothing. Harry Potter shall still die by my hand." _

_Harry glared at Voldemort with all the hatred he held inside his body. This was ending today. _

_Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_The two spells met in the middle and the magical golden dome formed over the two. Phoenix song rang out as the magic obscured the two figures from view. _

_It seemed like they had been hidden from view for an eternity. Even the Deatheater holding Hermione was restless. _

_When at last the golden light died down, two still forms were led on the ground. The Deatheater's grasp went slack and Hermione took the opportunity to grab the knife in her boot and stab him. _

_She ran over to the two fallen figures and knelt down beside Harry. His face was peaceful and his skin was paling and cooling at a rapid rate. Hermione began to cry, burying her face in his chest. _

_She had lost everything. _

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as she woke. She reached out blindly for Jacob, as she always did when the nightmares came.

But her hand just met cool sheet. Reality came back to her and she curled up in a tiny ball, rocking slightly. Just like back then, she was on the verge of losing everything; or at least someone of great importance in her life.

She wasn't sure if she could handle it again.

Hermione glanced at the clock. It was just after one. She had work in the morning. Maybe she could talk to Mandy about it.

She rolled over and slipped into an uneasy sleep, still longing to feel Jacob's warmth and his big, strong arms encasing her.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: Hermione rants to Mandy at work about the situation, and Lauren and Jessica tease her. Until next time :D


	16. Chapter 16 Frustrations of a Wife

Bonjour! Sorry it's been so long, I've sort of been in a rut. Recently I've had quite a bit of stress and it's stalled me writing more. But it's slowly sorting itself out and I'm off home for a bit, so less socializing and more writing, both this story and my book :-)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Frustrations of a Wife**

Hermione stood at a display folding clothes, biting her lip thoughtfully. She jumped as a hand touched her back.

"You're jumpy." Bob chuckled.

Hermione gave him a weary smile. "Sorry. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Jacob still not home?"

Hermione heaved a deep sigh. "No. Have you seen Mandy? I've been meaning to talk to her about it."  
Bob feigned a wounded look. "Am I not good enough?"

Hermione giggled and gave him a hug. "Of course not, I just think it's more of a girly thing."

Bob grinned. "She's over there, by the jeans."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder gently and gave him an affectionate smile. She walked over to where Mandy was carefully putting out their stock of jeans. Hermione slid in beside her and joined her.

"Hey." Mandy smiled. "You alright?"

"Not really." Hermione heaved a deep sigh.

Mandy frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Jacob's not living at home anymore." Hermione admitted.

"How come?"

"You know we had trouble with Bella early on in our relationship? Well, there's more trouble. I can't go into it, but Jacob's been spending lots of time over there. He's even moved out to help with the trouble."

"He _moved out_?!" Mandy cried, horrified.

Hermione felt her eyes watering and gave a small sniff. Mandy wrapped her arms around her consolingly.

"It's just not fair." Hermione said. "We've only just got married and he's already run off to another woman. I know he doesn't think of her like that anymore, and she doesn't think that of him anymore, but we hadn't even finished our honeymoon before he ran to her."

"How are you handling it?" Mandy asked, returning to her task of folding clothes and putting them on the display.

"Honestly? I've gotten so used to him not being around that it doesn't bother me too much anymore."

Mandy sighed. "Not good."  
"Not really. I needed him last night though. I had a nightmare. Usually when I wake up, he is there to hold me and comfort me. Only now…" Hermione trailed off.

Mandy shook her head.

"Aw, poor itty Hermione." The droning voice of Jessica sneered.

Hermione and Mandy turned to see Jessica and Lauren standing behind them with their arms crossed and sneers on their orange faces.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. That comment, although sharing the words of Bellatrix's biting insults, lacked the intimidating air. It was like a Chihuahua barking and snarling at a big dog.

"Her husband is so in love with another woman, and she is so oblivious." Lauren cackled.

Hermione knew they were wrong, but she hated to admit the comment stung a little. She rolled her eyes instead.

"He has desired Bella for years and you can't get rid of that feeling that quickly." Jessica added.

Hermione bit her tongue. She wanted to point out that Jacob did love and had gotten over Bella because he had imprinted, but these guys had no idea about the supernatural side of the world.

"He loves me." She said instead.

Lauren and Jessica shared a sickly smile.

"Sure he does." Jessica giggled.

"That's why he's waiting at home with dinner. Oh, wait. No he's not. He's with Bella Cullen." Lauren smirked.

The two girls erupted into obnoxious giggles. Hermione's hand clenched into a fist, but Mandy put her hand over it. They both knew that it didn't how big her desire to punch the annoying twosome was, Jessica's dad owned the store and it wasn't worth her job.

Hermione relaxed a little and settled for a glare. "At least someone loves me, instead of just uses me."

"He might love you, or so you think, but you'll always be second best to Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen." Lauren sniggered.

With that final comment, the two spun on their heels and walked away.

"Ignore them." Mandy told her. "They're just jealous."

"They're right though, aren't they?" Hermione sighed heavily.

"Of course not!" Mandy cried.

"What have those cows said now?" Natasha snarled, walking over after catching sight of Hermione's downtrodden expression.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly.  
"Well that's not true." Natasha scoffed. "I'm not an idiot."

"They said that Hermione was second best to Bella." Mandy told her.

Natasha made a noise of disbelief.

"And you believe them?"

"How can I not? Jacob's at Bella's side, not mine." Hermione replied, fiddling with the jeans she was holding.

"Does he have his reasons?" Natasha asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, yes. There's a rivalry between the Cullens and the Rez. The people on the Rez were about to do something bad, and Jacob didn't agree. He stood by the Cullens and they kicked him out. He's not really allowed on the Rez." Hermione explained. "But he could call!"

"Have you tried to see him?" Natasha pointed out.

Hermione looked down at her hands guiltily. "No. Not really."

Natasha nodded. "You are both at fault then. He's probably missing you as much as you are missing him."

Hermione heaved a sigh. "I hope so."

"Only one way you are going to find out." Mandy pointed out.

Hermione nodded solemnly.

She suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't all Jacob's fault, but he had played a large part in all of this. He had been the one to spend all his time by Bella's side, he hadn't called her and he had just left without telling her.

Hermione put the jeans she was holding back onto the display. If she hadn't really talked to him, then he had no idea of her stalker. He didn't know just how she felt. She suddenly was struck with a feeling of guilt and stupidity. It was just as much her fault as his.

Hermione bit her lip and thoughtfully began to fiddle with a strand of her hair, something she used to do in Hogwarts when she was really stressed or really deep in thought. It calmed her.

She had stopped during the war because her hair had grown too matted and dirty to be able to play with. Even when it was clean, she had braided it so tightly that there was nothing to play with.

She had almost stopped all together, but right now it was just what she needed to ease her worried mind.

Everything was so complicated now.

"I'm going to go see him." She announced suddenly.

Natasha and Mandy looked at her, pausing their conversation about a new perfume that was out.

"Good." Natasha nodded.

"Let us know if it goes well." Mandy grinned.

Hermione exhaled and gave a bigger smile than she had for a long time. "So, what were you talking about?"  
"Oh, that new perfume by Giselle Delores." Mandy told her.

"Hmm, it's a sweet perfume." Hermione mused, joining in.

For the first time in a while, she felt content and at peace. She knew was about to do all she could, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hermione is off to go and see Jacob. I hope now that you see Hermione could have done more too, and it's not ALL Jacob's fault, lol. Until next time ;)


	17. Chapter 17 Visiting

Hi :) Sorry I've been so bad with updating. I'm back at Uni and I've had a lot of work to do. In fact, I might not be updating right away as I have a four thousand word story to write followed by a thousand word analysis of the story. It's much harder than it sounds, lol. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I tried to take on board people's criticisms of Hermione and act on them.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Visting**

Hermione paced in Remus' kitchen as he watched her with amused eyes. She was wringing her hands.

"What are you going to say to him?" He asked after a moment.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I just know that if he doesn't come home, I'm leaving. Imprint or not, I can't stand this anymore. This isn't a marriage, not anymore. He's chosen Bella over me again. He doesn't call, he doesn't visit. Nothing."

She sank into a seat and buried her head into her hands. "Do you think I'm being selfish?"

Remus shook his head. "While Bella's situation is both unique and important, you are his wife. Dora and I went through the war, but we always made time to contact each other, even if we had to use code when we were undercover on missions."

Hermione groaned. "Part of me doesn't want to do this. If I go there and he doesn't bother with me, then it's like he's walking away. I don't think I can handle losing two loves in just over a year."

Remus placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have been through a lot this past year and your recovery has been short of amazing. In just a year, you've all but beaten your PTSD, started practising magic again and found a new love. I have said it many times before, and I will say it again, you are a remarkable witch."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "So much has happened over the past few months. I just feel like it's all going to get too much soon and I'm going to break beyond repair."

"I ought to get going." Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"Good luck." Remus whispered as she apperated from the room.

Seth was sat on his haunches as he stared out at the border. He did miss the rest of the pack, that much he'd admit, but he knew that keeping Bella safe was important. He did find her slightly grating but she didn't deserve to die.

His keen ears picked up a soft pop. His ears flicked back and his lip began to curl in an unsure way.

To his surprise, Hermione walked towards him. His ears perked up and his head tilted to the side.

"Hi, Seth." Hermione smiled.

Seth loped off into the trees and changed into his human form, quickly dressing into his clothes before emerging again.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Jacob." Hermione's eyes seemed a little pained.

Seth felt guilt hit him. If he was missing the pack, then it must be nothing compared to how much Jacob and Hermione must have missed each other.

"He's inside." Seth motioned for her to walk past.

There was a growl and another wolf landed in front of them. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared suspiciously at Hermione.

Although she knew that Jacob loved her and that she had done nothing to warrant it, Leah found it hard to trust Hermione. She sensed something off about her.

"Leah, back down! She's here to see Jacob." Seth yelled.

Leah growled a little.

"Leah, I mean no harm. I just want to see Jacob. Please. I haven't seen my husband in weeks." Hermione persuaded the wolf.

Leah grumbled and backed down.

Hermione rested her hand against the wolf's forehead. "Thank you."

Leah shrugged her hand off and she turned to run off into the trees.

"Don't mind her. She's been in a bad mood ever since we left the Reservation." Seth grinned, patting Hermione's shoulder.

"How are you coping?" Hermione asked.

Seth shrugged. "It's important, so I'd rather be doing the right thing than sat on the Reservation on the wrong side not doing anything at all."

Hermione smiled. "You're very brave. You all are."

"It's nothing." Seth said bashfully.

Hermione giggled and ruffled his hair before turning and walking towards the house. She knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when Alice opened it just before she stopped knocking.

"Hermione, we weren't expecting you!" Alice cried.

"Sorry, I just wanted to drop by and talk to Jacob. It's kind of important." Hermione told her, shuffling her feet.

"Jacob! Your wife's here!" Alice hollered.

Hermione could see her husband get up from the sofa in the Cullens' open plan living room. She also caught a glimpse of Bella and had to admit that the girl looked awful. This half vampire child was killing her!

"Hermione?" Jacob smiled, jogging over.

Just one look at his smile and Hermione almost forgot why she was angry with him. It was that smile that had been one of the reasons she fell for him.

Jacob reached for her to kiss her. He had forgotten just how much he had missed her until he saw her and he was hurt as she drew away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Jacob, we need to talk." Hermione said, tucking hair behind her ear.

Jacob nodded and followed his wife outside. They perched themselves on the edge of the decking and sat looking out at the forest.

After a moment, Jacob spoke. "How are you?"

"I'm…alright." Hermione sighed. "You?"

"I'm good. Busy with constant border checks and monitoring Bella's pregnancy. We're still trying to figure out what's going on with the baby."

"Oh, right." Hermione nodded quietly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jacob pressed.

"It's about us. Recently, we haven't seen each other at all. Our relationship feels like it's going down the drain." Hermione admitted.

Jacob frowned. "I didn't think that we were that bad."

"Jacob, we haven't seen each other in weeks. We ended our honeymoon early and since then I've seen you once!" Hermione exclaimed. "You moved here and you didn't even tell me! You just left. You just left a scrap of paper with 'I'm sorry' written on it!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stared out at the treeline. Her hands were shaking and she fought to still them, hiding them under her legs.

Jacob reached over and drew her to him in a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I just reacted."

"You need to think now. I'm your wife and everything you do impacts on both of us. If we have children, you can't just up and leave whenever something like this happens. At the very least, you could have discussed it with me before making the decision."

"It was a snap decision, but you're right. I could have done more." Jacob sighed, ruffling his short hair.

"It's not just you." Hermione huffed. "I could have done more too. I could have called you."  
"So could I. I think the blame is mostly mine to take." Jacob admitted.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. "Maybe we could try to do more to keep our relationship going, like going out for dinner once a week or something."

"That sounds good. I love you." Jacob smiled.

He leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with his own. Hermione leaned into the kiss, the sparks and chemistry both created by, and separated from, the imprint racing through her body.

They finally drew apart and Hermione gave the biggest smile she had given in a very long time.

"I forgot how weak you made me with your kisses." She whispered.

It sounded corny, but Jacob honestly made her feel a little weak at the knees. She couldn't believe he loved her and the power of it overwhelmed her whenever he kissed her.

"I love making you weak." Jacob grinned cheekily. "So what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Well…" Hermione began, her mind wandering to her stalker. "There's something big that's been happening."  
Jacob leaned in, worried. "What's going on?"  
"I-"

"Jacob!"

Jacob turned round, looking in the direction of Bella's voice.

"Jacob!" Bella called again.

"I've got to go and see what's wrong with her." Jacob said, getting to his feet and jogging inside.

Hermione watched him go, her eyes narrowed and a scowl forming on her face. Nothing would change as long as he was aligned with Bella. He would cease to be her husband and she was sick of it.

Not caring if anyone saw her or not, she spun on the spot and apperated. Luckily for her, no one caught sight of her disappearing. The only thing to signal her departure was a soft pop.

As soon as she arrived back in her house she sent a vicious 'bombarda' at a particularly ugly lamp given to her by Ron's Aunt Muriel. The shards erupted and flew in several different directions.

Not content with just destroying the vase, Hermione turned her wand on various other objects surrounding the room, including a picture of her and Jacob taken during their honeymoon.

At last, all her anger was sapped from her body and Hermione slumped to the floor, exhausted. She looked around at the chaos that was now her house and sighed heavily. She knew she ought to repair it.

"Repairo."

The bits and pieces seemed to jump back together and soon everything looked as though nothing had ever happened.

Hermione got to her feet again and walked over to the fireplace. She was too tired to apperate, but she needed to talk to Remus. He might know what to do now.

"774 K St, Forks." Hermione said as she dropped floo powder into the grate and stepped into the emerald inferno.

When the spinning stopped, she stepped out in Remus' living room. Said man was, as he always seemed to be, quietly reading.

"Hermione!" He smiled.

He paused and frowned as he noted the light covering of dust that covered his guest, left over from the explosion of pottery and clay objects.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" He asked, putting his book down.

Hermione shook her head. "I thought it was going alright, and then Bella called him and he just ran to her like a little puppy. I realised that nothing was going to change. I think it's best if I return to England. Ginny said last time that if I wanted to escape, she and Neville have a flat to rent in Diagon Alley. I might just take them up on their offer."

Remus nodded gravely. "When will you go?"

"I need to set everything in order before I do leave. I need to quit my job, give the keys to the house to Billy and let the pack know I'm leaving. That'll probably take me another week or so."

"We'll miss you." Remus told her.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm only a fireplace away."

"I know, but it's not that same." Remus gave a returning smile.

"Besides when you come to visit, and you will be visiting me, then Teddy can explore Diagon Alley and spend time with Andromeda, giving you some more time to yourself." Hermione pointed out.

Remus laughed. "What would I do with that?"

"I don't know. Research some potions, research spells, get a job, maybe fall in love?" Hermione suggested.

Remus snorted. "Perhaps."

"Come on, you know that werewolves aren't treated the same since the war. You could easily get a job. As for love, maybe it's a bit soon, but you won't know unless you try." Hermione retorted.

"I don't think I'm ready for love. I'm going to just focus on Teddy. He needs me more than I need a woman." Remus replied.

Hermione nodded. Tears sprang to her eyes and she reached over and hugged Remus fiercely.

"I'm going to miss you, Remus." She whispered.

"I'll miss you too. But as you said, we'll be over all the time." Remus grinned.

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione said, pulling herself together. "Nothing will change all that much."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and are starting to see the stronger side of Hermione emerging again. Next Chapter: Bella gives birth!


	18. Chapter 18 Birth

Hello everyone :D I have time off of Uni now and I'm planning on doing some writing! Yay! This chapter is a crucial chapter, as it is in the novels, and I hope you enjoy it :) Thanks for all your support, btw, with the message I posted. I posted it as the flamers have been anonymous and I haven't been able to contact them privately, which I would have done. I'm pleased I managed to update quickly this time and I will try to update again soon :)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Birth**

Jacob rushed inside the house. "What's wrong?"

Edward and the rest of the Cullens were crouched beside Bella, whose face was scrunched up in agony. Her hand was resting on her stomach.  
"What's happening?" Jacob asked, worried.

"The baby is coming." Edward replied.

Jacob's eyes widened and all thoughts of Hermione were chased from his mind. All this time spent away home was for this moment.

He turned to Carlisle. "What do we do?"

"Wait and help Bella the best we can." Carlisle sighed.

Bella cried out and she seemed to pale to an almost impossible white. Edward flitted around her, unsure as what to do.

"Jasper, can't you help?" He pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do." Jasper sighed.

He closed his eyes and focussed on the human. The pain he was getting sent back to him was fierce and he struggled to send calming waves her way. Nevertheless, he succeeded and Bella's tension visibly eased.

Edward gently stroked her hair off of her forehead. "Are you alright, love?"

Bella turned to him with wide brown eyes. "I'm scared."  
Edward felt like he would be crying if he could. "It's going to be alright. You and the baby will be fine."

Bella whimpered and tears began to roll down her sallow cheeks. "I don't want to die."

"You won't." Edward hissed desperately. "I promise."  
There was a strong iron smell that swept over the room and all the vampires immediately stopped breathing, their eyes going dark.

"What's going on? Where's that smell coming from?" Jacob asked.

"Bella." Carlisle replied. "The baby is making an unconventional way into the world. I believe it is tearing the line of womb and through the skin of abdomen."

"It's ripping it's way out of her." Edward whispered brokenly.

"Oh god!" Jacob balked in horror. "It's like some horrible scene from Alien, only much worse."

"I need to get out of here. I'm sorry." Alice gasped.

"I need to go too. Edward, when I go, the pain will come back." Jasper agreed, looking at Edward.

Edward grimaced but nodded.

The couple left the room in the blink of an eye and disappeared into the forest to hunt. As soon as Jasper left, Bella let out a scream.

Her back arched and Jacob was sickened as he saw the skin of Bella's stomach ripple and flex.

"That's disgusting." He looked away.

"What's happening? We heard Bella scream." Seth asked, running into the room with Leah by his side.

Leah caught sight of Bella's stomach and gasped in horror. "Seth, leave. Go guard the perimeter."  
"Why? What's wrong?" Seth looked confused.

"Go!" Leah growled. "I don't want you to see this. The baby is coming and it's not going to be pleasant."

Seth paled and nodded, phasing as he jumped off of the porch.

Leah stepped further into the room. "Is there anything we can do?"

Carlisle looked at his family. "Stay in case one of them loses control. We will need your strength to keep them away, but unharmed."

Esme looked at the wolves. "I'll go now. I think much more and I won't be able to cope."

Holding a lace hankie to her face, Esme slipped from the house and ran off to join Alice and Jasper. As much as she cared for Bella, she just didn't think she could be around when the blood was spilled.

"Babe, I think we should go too." Emmett whispered to Rosalie.

"No, I want to be here." Rosalie replied.

Bella cried out as the skin began to tear. Rivulets of blood began to trail down her stomach. At the sight of the red liquid, Emmett turned and raced out of the house. He didn't care if Rosalie wanted to stay, he couldn't handle it.

Rosalie's eyes darkened to an impossible blackness and she refused to even talk, let alone look at the blood.

"Rose, go now." Edward snarled.

Rosalie shook her head. She wanted, no _needed_, to be with this baby. It was her chance at being an aunt, if not a mother. Hey if anything went wrong with Bella, she'd be right there to raise the baby as her own.

There was a crack and Leah's face contorted to one of disgust. "What was _that_?"

Carlisle's hands flitted over Bella's stomach and he frowned. "I believe that noise were her ribs breaking."  
"Oh my god." Jacob gasped, sickened.

Bella whimpered and her vision became to swim.

"Bella, hold on!" Edward cried.

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder and took him to one side.

"The baby is having trouble making its way outside of Bella's stomach. You're going to have to help it."

Edward growled. "What are you talking about?"

Carlisle sighed heavily. "You're going to need to tear her stomach yourself. We might be able to save her if we do this. Once the baby is out, you can bite her, but if it carries on like this, she'll die before you can."

Edward shook his head. "Isn't there another way?"  
"I'm afraid not."

"Can't you do it?" A desperate look came into Edward's eye.

"I'll do it." Rosalie interrupted.

"No, you don't have the strength. You could kill her. Edward has been desensitized to her scent by spending so much time with her, and he will stop because he loves her." Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"What if I don't?" Edward whispered, broken.

"You will. I have faith in you." Carlisle told him.

Edward nodded quietly. "Alright."

Carlisle began to dress Edward in scrubs before turning to look at the blonde vampire who had refused to leave.

"Rose, please go. You're at your limit now and there will be more blood."

"I need to be here." Rosalie growled.

"Leave!" Carlisle commanded.

Sulkily, Rosalie slipped from the room and settled for pacing outside of the room at human speed. Any faster and she'd literally wear the floor out.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go outside with her. I don't think I can stomach this." Leah grimaced.

"Alright. Jacob, do you want to go too?" Carlisle asked, looking at the tanned man.

Jacob shook his head. "I'll be here to stop him if he goes too far."  
Carlisle nodded and turned to Edward. "It's time."

Edward was by Bella's side in a flash. He placed a tender kiss to her forehead and wiped some of her hair out of her eyes.  
"What's…happening?" Bella rasped.

"The baby needs some help, and Carlisle said this was the only way to save both you and the baby." Edward explained.

"What…Argh….are you doing?"

"Relax, don't think about it. Just…don't look."

Bella's eyes shut in pain. Edward shot her one last worried glance before moving to stand in front of her. He gathered all his strength and bit into his wife's stomach. Bella screamed and her back weakly arched.

Edward lowered his head again and tore into her flesh. The sweet blood that swirled in his mouth seemed bitter to him. How could he enjoy it when he caused the woman he loved so much pain?

Suddenly, he paused. A tiny hand was extended from Bella's abdomen. It waved around, the tiny fingers flexing to find something to hold. For a second, Edward forgot his grisly task and placed his finger into the baby's grasp. A smile swept over his face.

"Edward, you have to keep going!" Carlisle urged.

Snapped out of the moment, Edward removed his finger from the baby's hand and resumed his task. Tendons and muscles broke easily under his razor sharp teeth and he soon had made a hole in Bella.

He steeled himself and reached into the hole. His hands connected with a small body and he pulled it from his wife. A tiny boy lay in his arms. His head was covered with a shock of brown hair already and his arms flailed.

"I have a son." Edward whispered, awed.

"Hand him here." Carlisle instructed.

Edward handed his baby over to his father and turned back to Bella. He gasped as another hand protruded from the hole.

"Twins."

Reaching back into the hole, Edward pulled out the second infant. It was a girl with a fine covering of bronze hair. He handed this baby to Jacob and quickly moved to Bella's side.

"Edward?"

She sounded so weak and fragile.

"You did it, love. We have twins. A boy and a girl." Edward told her.

Tears slipped from Bella's eyes and down her sharp cheekbones. "Twins. EJ and Renesmee."

"What?"

"I thought of it a while ago. I just…I had pictured EJ and wanted him so badly that I focused only on him." Bella explained.

"It's beautiful." Edward smiled, kissing her pale lips.

Bella shuddered and Edward drew back, horrified. The machine Carlisle had hooked her up to before the baby's birth went crazy.  
"What's going on?" Edward cried.

"Her body can't take the trauma. She's dying. Bite her, Edward. You have to bite her now!" Carlisle explained.

Edward took in a deep breath and plunged his teeth into her pulse points. His venom coursed through her body and he prayed it would be enough.

The machine let out a low, monotonous beep.

Carlisle's hand came down on Edward's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Edward turned to him with pain stricken eyes. "She's dead."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Twins! I was suggested by Arian Eripmav to include EJ, or to just have EJ, and I decided that Bella could have twins. You'll see how this plays out in the next chapter ;) Until next time, thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19 War

I am really pleased to have written this chapter so quickly. I'm supposed to be doing three hours of work out today, but only managed half an hour. I've got a cold and it's just wiped me. So I'm led in bed writing :) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**War**

"She can't be dead!" Jacob cried, running to Bella's side.

"I'm very sorry." Carlisle whispered, expressing his regret again.

Jacob shook his head and burst out of the room. Leah and Rosalie looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. They had heard what Carlisle and Edward had said, and Rosalie could hear the lack of heartbeat. Jacob didn't look at them and ran down the stairs before sprinting out of the front door.

He leapt into the air and phased, hurtling himself into the forest. Tears burned his eyes and grief kept him running.

"_Jacob, what's going on?" _Seth's voice asked.

"_She's gone. Bella's gone." _Jacob sobbed.

"_What?" _Seth gasped.

Hermione carefully packed away her clothes in a suitcase. It was battered and the leather was peeling off, but the monogram 'HG' could be seen on the front. A red and gold ribbon was tied around the handle and a magnificent crest was on the side. The crest held a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake with an H in the middle.

It was her Hogwarts chest. It had been a long time since she had seen it, let alone used it. Remus had sent it to her when she moved in with Jacob.

Her eyes fell on a picture of her wedding day. She crossed to it and gently cradled it in her hands. They both looked so happy there. Hermione looked like a radiant bride and Jacob's gorgeous smile was huge.

A long, mournful howl rang out and carried across the forest in the wind. Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes widened.

This was it. Bella Cullen, nee Swan, was dead. The pack would now be at war with the Cullens, and Jacob, Leah and Seth.

She sent a silent prayer to the heavens that Jacob would be kept safe, and that no blood would be shed. She also sent a prayer for Bella's soul.

"Carlisle, can we come in?"

Carlisle looked up as Rosalie peered around the doorframe.

"I think it's best if we move the twins from this room and allow Edward to grieve." He murmured.

Rosalie barely even glanced at Bella's body and made a beeline for the Moses Basket in the corner of the room.

"Hello, sweetheart, who are you then?" She whispered softly, scooping Renesmee into her arms.

The baby's hand brushed against his cheek and Rosalie's eyes widened as images flew through her mind.

"_You did it love. We have twins. A boy and a girl."_

"_EJ and Renesmee."_

_Carlisle cradled the little girl in his arms as he placed her in the Moses Basket. "Renesmee, my little granddaughter."_

"Hello, Renesmee. That's a long name. I think I'll call you Nessie." Rosalie whispered, jiggling the infant.

"How did you know that was Renesmee?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"She told me." Rosalie smiled, putting her finger into Renesmee's hand.

"How?" Leah walked into the room and came to stand beside Rosalie.

"By touch. She showed me her memories."

"Amazing." Carlisle murmured. "I wonder what EJ can do."

"Do you think the powers will be mimicked?" Leah was curious.

"Perhaps. As far as I know, apart from Alec and Jane, there haven't been any other Vampire twins with powers." Carlisle replied.

Leah moved to the sofa which EJ was led on. His jade green eyes locked onto hers and she felt the earth melt away.

The last thought through her mind was 'crap'. The next moment it was filled only with thoughts of EJ.

There were images of a striking young boy with fly away brown hair and bright green eyes playing with Leah in her wolf form, of a handsome man with the same hair and eyes cradling Leah in his arms as they watched the stars, of the same man racing Leah's wolf form through a forest.

The feelings towards Sam dissipated and soon the main portion of her heart belonged to this tiny half-vampire baby boy.

"Leah? Are you alright, dear?"

Leah turned with wide eyes to Esme. "I…I…"

"Leah?"

Leah's eyes flicked over to Seth and Jacob as they entered the room. The rest of the Cullens had entered the room when she was lost to EJ. It was Seth that had said her name but Jacob was looking at her with a knowing look.

"You imprinted, didn't you?"

Leah numbly nodded.

"On EJ?" Emmett exclaimed. "But he's a baby. That's gross."

"Wolves can wait for their imprints to grow. We don't have to age if we phase every day." Jacob explained.

"So, EJ's your soul mate. Welcome to the family, I guess." Emmett grinned.

Leah swallowed thickly.

There was a loud howl from outside and the wolves' heads snapped towards the direction of the noise.

"Sam." Jacob growled.

"The pack's here to fight us." Edward said from his place beside Bella's body.

He was holding her lifeless hand in his and staring at her pale face. He gently pushed her hair from her face before looking up at his family.

"I've already lost one person I love; I'm not going to lose anymore. Not today." He growled, getting to his feet.

Carlisle moved EJ to the second crib that Esme had brought in before he followed the rest of his family and the wolves out of the house.

They hurtled down the stairs and out of the front door before stopping. The pack was lined up in front of their house, growling.

Jacob, Leah and Seth phased, returning the growls. Some of the pack refused to meet their eyes guiltily. Embry and Quil were among the ones not looking at them.

Sam stepped forward from his spot.

"He says that the babies have killed Bella and are an abomination that should be wiped out before they kill again." Edward spat.

Jacob shook his great head and looked at Edward.

"You can't do that. Pack law forbids it." Edward relayed.

Sam's head tilted.

"Leah imprinted on my son." Edward replied.

Some of the pack's heads lifted while others' ears flattened against their heads. Confusion and conflict rippled through them all.

"You said twins. We can still….kill the other one." Edward snarled as he finished relaying Sam's thoughts. "You're not touching my daughter!"

"_The law is the law."_ Sam spat.

Edward lowered himself to the floor and growled at the Alpha. "You'll have to get through me first and I won't go down without a fight."

"You'll have to go through me too." Rosalie hissed, moving to crouch beside Edward and glaring at the wolves.

Emmett looked at his wife and moved to squat beside her. He would protect Rosalie until the end of time if he had to. One by one, the Cullens all lined up opposite the wolves with steely expressions on their faces. Leah, Seth and Jacob joined them, getting ready to pounce.

Sam tensed and was just about to pounce when Alice called out.

"Wait!"

The two groups paused and looked at her. She was gracefully bent with her head cocked to one side.

"Don't you hear it?" She asked her family.

The Cullens all stopped and listened with her. Several strong heartbeats echoed through their ears and they could hear two fast paced heartbeats coming from inside the house. At first, they couldn't heart it.

Then, a weak heartbeat coming from inside the house.

"Bella." Edward gasped as his eyes went wide.

"_What is it?" _Sam demanded with his lip curling.

"Bella's alive! She's alive!" Edward cried as his lips widened into a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

"How is that possible?" Esme questioned.

"Edward bit her to change her, and there must have been a very weak heartbeat. Her body is getting a bit stronger to help her through the transformation. Bella is going to be fine, better than fine. She's going to be part of our family as planned." Carlisle explained, smiling.

"Hear that?" Rosalie spat. "There's no need to fight us anymore. There has been no death."

Sam lowered his head and stepped back. _"Very well. But if your babies kill any human, then we must follow our protocol." _

"Understood, but we won't let it happen." Edward said.

The Cullens and the three wolves watched as the rest of the pack slipped away into the trees and ran off back to La Push.

Edward was the first to move and he raced inside. He was beside Bella in an instant and placed a loving kiss onto her lips.

He lent down to whisper in her ear, praying it would reach her consciousness. "Come back to me, Bella. I'll wait however long I need, but don't leave me waiting too long, love."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know some of you were really pleased Bella was dead, but it's not permanent. However, something is about to happen which will rock Jacob's world in regards to Hermione. Until next time :)


	20. Chapter 20 Shadows

Wow this chapter was hard to write. It's stupid, but it was actually hard to write! Anyways, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Shadows**

Alone. So alone. No one there to help her. She is defenceless. Now it is time. Time to get the ball rolling.

Time for revenge.

Hermione looked over her little cottage with sad eyes. It was almost bare now she had removed all she owned. Then again, she was older than Jacob and had had more time to build up her collection of things.

He would fill the house again one day with his things. Maybe when he was older and lived there with a new wife and family.

New Wife.

The thought stung a little. Not too long ago she thought that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him doing normal things, like having children, maybe getting a dog, growing old together. Now…

Well, now it was all over and she was returning to England. She was going to miss the peace and quiet of America. Here no one knew she was the famous Hermione Granger, last surviving member of the Golden Trio, and she was able to go about her life with ease. Once the press got wind of her coming home, there would be no rest for her. She would be hounded by fans, paparazzi and even the government. The government had already tried to contact her. Something about job offers and awards for bravery.

It all meant nothing to her.

Something caught her eye and she turned towards it frowning.

Nothing.

Shrugging it off as a bird moving outside the window, she turned back to looking at the wall that once held a picture of her, Harry and Ron. The picture was now tucked into her beaded bag which was on the sofa.

Hermione moved to sit on the sofa, switching off the television. Some mindless programme came on and she immersed herself in it.

She was just getting into it when the screen went black and the lights switched off. She looked up at them and huffed.

"Great."

She got up, grabbed her keys and walked down the front steps. The mains switch was in a box just off of the porch. She found the right key and crouched down in front of the box. She paused.

There was no point in unlocking the box. Flipping the switch wouldn't do anything. Someone had cut the power.

Hermione glanced around, her heart pounding, before darting back inside the house. Adrenaline flowed through her veins and her hand immediately went to her wand that was secured in its holster on her forearm.

There was no one to go to for help. The closest neighbour was Billy, but he and Rachel were off the reservation. If she tried to go anywhere else, well, she doubted she would be allowed to get any further. Whoever had done this meant business and wanted her running scared.

Shadows played on the wall and everything was so quiet. It almost seemed unnatural how quiet it was. Hermione was on edge and every nerve was alive and prickling with energy.

In this heightened state, even the sound of her own breathing was magnified. Any little sound, anything at all, sent goose bumps flaring across her skin. Memories from the war banged on the walls of mind, begging her to relapse into her PTSD days and to surrender to the fear.

But she was not that scared little girl anymore; Jacob had changed that and brought back the old her. This was just the little push she needed to once more become Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of her Age, part of the Golden Trio and brave fighter for the Order of the Phoenix.

"I don't know who you are, but you do not scare me!" Hermione shouted at the dark. "I stopped being scared a while ago now and I will never go back to that. I know something I didn't know then. I know that, no matter what happens, I will always be loved!"

"So you can try to play your little mind games, and try to break me, but it will never work. I will not be beaten this time!"

Laughter echoed through the small cottage.

A harsh whisper. "Itty, bitty Mudblood."

"Imitating Bellatrix, are you?" Hermione scoffed. "I know she's dead. She doesn't frighten me."

Another whisper. "How would she feel if her lover fell? Again."

"You wouldn't!" Hermione shouted.

The laughter was a cackle now.

"I can hear your heart beat." The voice sing-songed.

Hermione became aware of just how fast her heart was racing and how slippery her hand was. Truth be told, even strong heroes got scared sometimes. Scared of losing their loved ones; Scared of never seeing them again.

Jacob. If she was going to die, then she wanted to say goodbye. She didn't even know if he was alive, but she had to try.

She grabbed her phone and pressed the number for Jacob's speed dial. It rang, and rang. The ringing seemed endless as her eyes scanned the darkness. She just wanted to say goodbye, in case this was the last time she ever saw him.

"_Hi, this is Jacob. Leave a message at the beep."_

Hermione felt a tear slid down her cheek. "Hello, Jacob. It's me, Hermione."

The shadow listened as she left her husband a message. It let out a sound akin to a growl. If only she had had the time to say goodbye to her loved ones...the little Mudblood saw to it that that didn't happen, didn't she?

She would pay. She would pay so dearly.

Hermione ended the call and braced herself. There was no way she was going down without a fight, but at least now she was prepared in case anything happened to her and she wouldn't see Jacob again.

A figure cast light on the wall. Hermione spun round and sent a stunning hex at them. The coat rack and coat on it exploded in a burst of splinters and fabric. Hermione shielded herself from the debris before refocusing her attention on finding her tormenter.

There was a thud and she whirled around to face it. Rita Skeeter's book stared back at her from the floor.

"Impossible." Hermione whispered.

She had burnt that book to ashes. There was no way it was the same book. Whoever it was that had sent the book was very determined.

She crossed to the book and picked it up. She flicked to the last page and stared at the words written in blood.

'_and she lived happily ever after. Or does she? Time to find out. You ready, Granger? I'm coming for you'_

Hermione dropped the book and whirled around to look at the shadows. "You're sick, you are!"

The voice just laughed darkly. "Granger, oh poor Granger. So scared, so alone. No one here to save you."

"If you're going to kill me, just get on with it!" Hermione snapped, angry.

"Kill you? So soon? Where's the fun in that?" The voice mocked.

"So what do you want?"

"Vengeance."

A shape moved and Hermione sent a slicing hex off at it.

The voice hissed in pain. "Nicked me. Only just got me."

"I still hit you though." Hermione pointed out.

"Next time, you won't." The voice spat.

Hermione smirked. "I might get lucky."  
The voice laughed coldly. "Your luck is running out, Granger. Soon, you will be my plaything and I will avenge my love."

Hermione pointed her wand at another shape. She was about to say a spell when the wand flew from her grasp as something colliding with her, knocking her hard to the floor.

She gasped as the breath was knocked from her lungs and she fought for breath. The figure had already gone and her vision swam as her head thumped. Her fingers desperately searched for her wand, but it remained just out of reach.

A hand entangled in her hair and she felt the cool metal of a blade pressed against her neck.

"Don't try to fight, Granger."

Before Hermione could move, the figure threw her head into the wood and it all went black.

The figure smirked down at her prize.

Revenge would now be hers.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So the mysterious figure from a few chapters back has struck. Looks like Hermione won't get her chance to leave after all. What will Jacob do when he finds her message? Next chapter: Bella wakes up :)


	21. Chapter 21 Bella Reborn

Hey :) Wow, I feel like I'm on a real roll right now! Here's yet another chapter, lol. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Bella Reborn**

Bella's eyes flicked open. Everything seemed different from the last time she closed her eyes. It was a lot clearer.

"My babies!" She gasped.

She sat upright and her hand flew to her now flat stomach. She frantically searched the room for any sign of her children.

"Edward! Edward!" She screamed.

In a flash, her husband was by her side. "I'm here, love."  
"What happened? Where are the twins?"

"They're safe. They're downstairs with Rose and Leah." Edward assured her, a broad smile on his face.

Bella blinked in surprise. "Leah?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Edward assured her.

"Can I…Can I see them?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Not just yet."

Bella frowned. "Edward, what happened? I was dying."

Edward looked down at his hands.

"Edward?"

"You did die." He admitted.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"I had to bite you to change you. Your heartbeat was so weak that it didn't register on the machines and we couldn't hear it. Not over the wolves' and the twins' heartbeats anyway. We thought you were gone and we were too late."

"I'm a vampire?"

Bella smoothly got up from the bed with a grace she hadn't been born with and crossed to a mirror on the wall. Her eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp. Her fingers gently brushed her cheek.

She looked so different. Her skin was paler than it ever had been and her eyes were vivid red. She was flawless and the bags that used to live under her eyes were gone. All that was there was a slight purplish hue that she knew would deepen with thirst. Her hair was perfect now and she swore her boobs never used to be that big. She was utterly stunning, not quite on Rosalie's level but still beautiful.

"I know you look different." Edward began.

"I'm beautiful, for the first time in my life." Bella whispered in awe.

Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've always been beautiful to me."  
Bella looked up at him and he fought the urge to flinch at the redness of her eyes. He still loved her, but the red eyes were a bit too different. Once she had fed enough times on animal blood, then the golden would be a lot closer to the beautiful brown eyes she used to have.

Edward lowered his head and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Fancy going hunting?" Edward grinned.

"Oh yeah." Bella smirked.

Edward led her over to the window and opened it wide. Bella looked down at the ground and then at Edward.

"This way?"

"Yep." Edward grinned.

Bella laughed and the two leapt down to the ground, landed it in a neat crouch. Bella grinned widely as she looked back at the window.

"Wow." She breathed.

"That's just the start." Edward pointed out. "Want to try running?"

Bella nodded eagerly and two broke into a sprint. They were blurs as they ran, Bella just slightly ahead of Edward. It was probably due to the fact she was a new-born, but Edward wasn't complaining. He had a great view from where he was.

Bella suddenly stopped, her eyes wide as a sweet smell tickled her nostrils and stoked the fire she hadn't noticed burning at the back of her throat. She just had to have it, whatever it was.

She took off a run towards the smell. Edward was hot on her heels. He knew exactly what it was she smelt and pushed himself to keep up. He had to stop her.

Bella skidded to a halt as she saw her prey. A man was walking down the hill in the forest with a young girl holding his hand.

"Daddy, I'm scared. What if I slip?" The girl cried.

"It's alright, Izzy, I'll catch you." The father smiled.

Izzy. When she was younger, Charlie had called her that. It sent a shock of pain through her. He didn't even know she was dead. Last he had heard, she was ill. What would he do when he found out?

She stayed where she was watching the father and daughter as they manoeuvred their way down the hill. She hadn't even noticed she wasn't breathing. She was still there when Edward found her.

"Bella?"

Bella turned to face him. "I wanted to kill them, but I couldn't. They reminded me of Charlie and me when I was younger. Do I have to tell him I'm dead? Can't we just tell him the truth?"

Edward sighed. "We'll talk about it later. There might be something we can do besides telling him you're dead. Right now, we need to hunt."

"Thank you." Bella whispered, kissing her husband.

Edward led Bella further into the forest towards more suitable prey. It wasn't long before they came across a herd of elk.

"You'll need to take at least three of them." Edward whispered at a speed so fast the elk couldn't hear him.

Bella nodded. She let the blood lust take hold of her and moved instinctually. Every muscle tensed as she stalked closer and closer to her prey from her perch up in the trees. She felt like a lioness in the African plains, or a tiger in the jungles of India. She felt like a true predator.

Choosing her moment, she sprang from her hiding place and tackled one elk, breaking its leg so it was unable to run, before moving onto another elk. She bit the second elk and drained it off its lifeblood, every last drop. It had a sort of smoky flavour to it and didn't smell as appetising as the humans had. She doubted it was as satisfying either. But it didn't stop her returning to the first elk and finishing it off.

When she straightened up, she grimaced at the drops of blood covering the t-shirt she had been changed into while she was changing. It was funny, she had felt sick at the sight of blood a few mere months ago but now here she was drinking it and relying on it to stay alive.

She looked up to see Edward staring at her. Beside him were two elk each drained of their blood.

"Done already?" He asked, surprised.

"I feel full." Bella admitted.

Edward frowned. "You always were remarkable. Another new-born wouldn't have stopped regardless of who the two people in the woods were and another new-born would have wiped out at least three of the elk. Most likely more."

"I just don't feel the need to have anymore." Bella admitted.

Edward relaxed and smiled. "Then it's time to meet your children."

Bella was practically vibrating with excitement by the time they reached house again. She burst through the front door just ahead of Edward and came to an abrupt halt, staring at the sight before her.

A handsome baby boy was balanced on Leah's lap as she cooed over him while Rosalie and Emmett fawned over a gorgeous little girl. They didn't seem only a few days old. They seemed older, as if they were just verging on the edge of being toddlers.

Renesmee reached out to her mother, a wide smile on her face, and Bella crossed to her immediately. She gently took her child from Rosalie's grasp and cradled her to her chest.

"Hello, baby girl." She whispered.

Renesmee placed her hand over her mother's. Images and voices rushed through Bella's mind.

"_Hush little baby don't you cry, Mommy's gonna sing you a lullaby."_

"_Bells, maybe it's time to get rid of the baby."_ It was Edward's voice.

"_No! I can't!"_

"_I can't wait to meet you, little one."_

"_She's dying. Bite her Edward."_

"_I'm sorry."  
"She's dead."  
"Bella's alive!"_

_Rosalie was stroking the little girl's hair. "You're going to meet your Mommy soon, Nessie. She's out hunting with Daddy, but she'll be home soon." _

The image was of a beautiful red eyed woman with a lovely smile as she walked into the room and Renesmee's young eyes saw her.

"You remember all that?" Bella gasped.

Renesmee smiled.

Through it all, she had gotten a strong feeling of love from the child. When she died, she had felt her baby's sadness, and then joy when she was alive again and anticipation as she was told she was going to meet Bella.

"You, my darling, are amazing." Bella whispered.

There was a gurgle and Bella turned to see her son. He was even more handsome than she had imagined. She carefully handed Renesmee to Edward and crossed to Leah. Leah reluctantly handed her imprint over and settled for watching the vampire with a stern gaze.

"Hello, little EJ." Bella said, kissing her son's forehead.

"_Mommy." _A young voice rang in her head.

"Was that you, little guy?" She gasped.

"_Yes."_ The voice replied.

Bella smiled widely. "My babies are amazing!"

"_Like Daddy."_ EJ said, mirroring his mother's thoughts.

Bella frowned. "Did you read my mind?"

"_Yes." _

"Edward, EJ can read my mind and Renesmee can send thoughts into my head. Can you read my mind?" Bella turned to her husband.

Edward's eyes focused on her and he strained himself. "No, I can't. I guess that either they're both really powerful or your bond with them is so strong that nothing can stop it."

Bella chuckled softly and looked back down at her son. "You two really are miracle babies."

* * *

Please Read and Review. So EJ's power is to project thoughts and read minds like his Dad. Only his power is stronger, so he can get through Bella's shield. Next chapter: Jacob finds Hermione's message


	22. Chapter 22 Kidnapped

Again, a hard chapter to write but an essential chapter :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as it will be the last I write tonight :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Kidnapped**

Jacob smiled fondly as he watched mother and babies meet for the first time properly. It was such a touching scene.

His eyes fell on the silver case of his phone as it lay on the coffee table beside the chair he was sat in. He'd left it there after Hermione had visited just before the twins were born. He ought to check it in case he had any messages. He knew his Dad was going to call when he got to the hotel he was staying in.

He unlocked it.

2 missed messages.

He moved to the corner of the room and dialled the voicemail number.

"_Hi Jake, it's Dad. Just to let you know Rachel and I made it to the hotel safely. We're going to see Rebecca tomorrow morning and spend some time with her. I'll give her your love. Hope everything is okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I…I love you, son." _

Jacob smiled at Billy's message. He knew that his Dad was worried and he'd ring him back the next day to tell him that everything was alright.

He moved onto the next message.

"_Hello Jacob. It's me, Hermione."_

Jacob grinned. Now it was all over, he might be able to arrange it with Sam to move back home again.

"_Something's happened. Someone is…hunting me. I don't know who, but it's been happening for a while now. Look, I don't expect you to do anything. Not that you can now. It's too late. They're here for me. This is just a message to say goodbye. I don't think I'm going to come out of this alive."  
_Jacob's heart stopped.

"_I'm going to go down swinging, of course, but I just wanted to say goodbye first. I love you, Jacob, and you saved me. You were my light and my life, and I only wish we had had a better chance. I hope you'll be happy in the future. You're young, you will find another and I hope she will make you as happy as you have made me. Thank you, Jacob."_

Hermione sobbed. _"I'm scared, Jacob. I am so, so scared. Oh god, I've got to go now. Remember me, Jacob. Remember me as I was when I recovered. I love you, so, so much."_

Jacob held the phone to his ear long after the message had ended. His eyes were wide and full of tears.

Jasper glanced over at him due to the sudden influx of sorrow and fear.

"Jacob?"

His voice seemed to snap Jacob out of the trance and he took off running towards the door.

"Hermione!" He screamed.

Seth and Leah looked at each other before taking off after him. They followed him as he raced through the forest in human form. They skidded to a halt at the border, but Jacob kept running.

There was a growl and he was tackled to the floor by a giant wolf. Sam emerged from the trees having just phased back into human form.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" He spat.

"Get off me!" Jacob shouted, twisting under Paul's paws.

"Jacob, calm down." Sam cried.

"Hermione!"

"What about Hermione?" Sam pressed.

"She left me a message. She's in danger. Have you seen her?" Jacob said, his voice full of pain.

Sam frowned. "Not for a while. She's been working a lot I think."

"Please, you have to let me go. I have to see her!" Jacob pleaded.

Sam nodded and Paul moved off of the younger boy. Jacob leapt up and raced through the trees once more, followed by both Sam and Paul.

He didn't care that the branches whipped his skin or that the vines that grew there tried to trip him. Sam struggled to keep up while Paul slowed down so he shadowed Jacob.

He burst through the trees and narrowly avoided the herb garden that Hermione had painstakingly created. She would kill him if he trampled it. Not that that mattered right now. He grabbed his keys, but his heart sank as he saw the door hanging on its hinges. His eyes fell onto the power box. The main line into it was severed.

"What the-" Sam whispered as he too saw the power box.

Jacob carefully pushed open the door to the house and stepped inside. The curtains were still pulled from the night before and the light streaming into the house was stifled by them.

"Hermione?" He called softly.

Paul phased back into his human form and entered the house behind Sam. The two men glanced around the gloom before Paul pulled open one of the curtains.

Jacob's eyes widened as they fell on the dried red liquid on the floor. He dropped to his knees beside it and his fingers hovered just above it.

Paul's eyes narrowed. "Is that?"

"Blood." Sam's face was grave.

"Hermione!" Jacob cried, running up the stairs.

His eyes fell onto the monogrammed case on the bed. He flicked it open, praying that it might somehow provide a clue. Instead, he found it full of her clothes and a couple of photos. He reached in and picked up a couple of her clothes in shock.

Pain gripped his insides. His wife was going to leave him that much was clear. Then again he deserved it. He had hardly been there, had he?

He hadn't been there when she needed him, and now _she_ was paying the price.

"Anything?" Sam asked as he joined him in the bedroom.

Jacob looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "She was leaving me."

"What?"

"I guess I just wasn't around a whole lot and she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to leave me." Jacob felt tears run down his face.

"I'm sorry."

Jacob looked down at Hermione's clothes in his hands before putting them back in the trunk. She might want them later.

He doubted she would want _him_.

Jacob and Sam thundered back down the stairs to join Paul. The other man was nosing around the room.

"Did you have any luck?" Jacob asked.

Paul shook his head. "Whatever happened here, I'm guessing she put up a hell of a fight."

"What makes you think that?" Sam frowned.

Paul pointed at the hat stand. "That doesn't happen by accident. She probably tried to use it as a weapon or something."

Jacob gave a sad smile. "She said she would fight to the end."

"She said?" Paul and Sam looked at each other before looking at Jacob.

"She left me a voicemail. She was saying goodbye. She didn't think she'd make it. Said she was being hunted and they had come for her." Jacob sniffed.

"Someone was stalking her?" Paul growled, shocked.

He had come to care deeply for Hermione as a friend and he hated that she hadn't come to him in her hour of need. She was so stubborn sometimes!

"Apparently so." Sam nodded.

"What do we do now?" Paul frowned.

"I'm not going to give up." Jacob spat. "I refuse to believe she's dead! She's still alive, I know it."

Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "And we will find her. I promise."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hermione is missing, but is she still alive? Next Chapter: The group go to Remus to tell him Hermione's missing and find out information.


	23. Chapter 23 Leads

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit all over the place. I've not long woken up, lol, and I have a bit of a cold. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Leads**

"What's the plan of action now?" Paul asked after a moment.

"I'll allow Seth and Leah on the reservation to check for clues with us. Go fetch them." Sam replied.

Paul nodded and ran from the cottage. His heart raced as he ran through the forest. His best female friend was gone and he had never felt more helpless. He prayed that they would find her.

"Paul!"

Paul skidded to a halt in front of Seth, who was in human form too. He had just been sat on a rock, staring out in the forest with worried eyes.

"We need to get Leah and go to the Black Cabin." Paul panted.

"Why? What's happened?"

Paul lowered his head.

"Paul?"

"Hermione is missing. It looks like she's been kidnapped. We need your help to find some clues or something to help us find her." Paul replied.

Seth gasped in horror. He turned and led his former pack mate to the Cullen house. His mind was racing through memories about Hermione.

She was always so nice to him. Why would anyone want to hurt her? Maybe it was someone who hated Jacob. He hadn't been home to protect her, so they would have had their chance. Poor Hermione.

The Cullens looked up as the two wolves walked into the room. Edward's eyes widened as he read their minds and he looked down at the floor sadly. EJ looked at him in confusion. The infant had read all their minds and knew that this Hermione person was important to the wolves, but he didn't know her.

"What's going on?" Jasper was suspicious.

It was almost as if he was expecting the rest of the wolves to burst in and restart the fight they almost had.

"Hermione's gone missing. We need your help, Leah." Paul told them all.

Leah handed her imprint back over to his mother and got to her feet. The baby whimpered.

"_Don't go." _EJ's voice whispered into her mind.

Leah pressed a loving kiss to the boy's forehead and gave him a beautiful smile. Seth couldn't help but notice she was acting more and more like her old self thanks to imprinting on EJ and moving on from Sam.

"I'll be back." She murmured.

She straightened up and looked at her brother and old pack member. "Let's go. The sooner we find where she is, the sooner we can save her."  
The three wolves phased as they went outside and hurtled through the trees. Leah smiled as she felt the familiar soil under her paws. It had been so long since she had been on the reservation. She didn't realise just how much she had missed it until she was back on there.

When they got back to the house they found Jacob sat on the front steps holding a jumper that belonged to Hermione. He was gently sobbing into it and cradling it to his chest. Leah's heart broke as she watched him.

"Jake?"

She moved to sit beside him.

He looked up at her with wet eyes. "I should have been there for her. I was so…blind."

"You can make it up to her when we find her." Leah assured him.

Jacob nodded. The word 'if' remained unspoken. Everyone refused to say it because they were so determined to find her.

"Jacob!"

Jacob turned and looked back over his shoulder at Sam's shout. The three other wolves ran back inside the house.

"What is it?" Jacob asked urgently.

"Look." Sam pointed to a nail on the doorframe.

Jacob bent down and looked closer. On the nail there was a shred of grimy, once white fabric. He carefully picked it off of the nail and took a sniff of it.

He frowned. The scent was woody with an undertone of wet dog. It was unlike anything he had ever smelt before.

"What is it?" Seth asked seeing Jacob's face.

"Smell this. It's weird." Jacob held out the fabric.

Seth sniffed it and he frowned too. "You're right. It smells a bit like us. Why do you think it smells like that?"

"I don't know." Jacob admitted.

"I think we should store that away for a bit. Right now, we need to go and talk to Remus. We need to find out if he knows of anyone that could want Hermione dead, or at least hurt." Sam said, turning towards the front door.

Jacob felt pain in his chest at his words but nodded and followed him out of the house. The other three looked at each other before following them. All five wolves phased and ran towards the Forks boundary. They kept to the shadows as they ran through the trees in Forks. The last thing they wanted was to spook the locals again.

Last time, Embry had been caught sight of by a woman walking her dog and she had been so scared she fainted. It took a lot of work from Billy and one of their contacts in the Police Department to convince everyone that she had been seeing things. It helped that Carlisle had been her doctor.

The five phased back to human form and walked up to Remus' front door. Charlie looked out of his window and his eyes widened when he saw Jacob.

He pulled open the front door. "Jacob!"

Jacob turned to face him with a forced smile. "Hi, Charlie."

"Have you heard from Bella? I've been ringing, but I haven't managed to get hold of the Cullens. I'm a bit concerned." Charlie asked.

Jacob gulped and shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen her."  
He hated lying to Charlie, but it needed to be done. It was up to the Cullens to decide what they were going to tell him. Right now, he had more important things to worry about, such as his wife.

"Right. Thanks anyway." Charlie sighed.

He turned and went back inside his house, his shoulders slumped and tense with worry and an old expression on his face.

Jacob turned back to Remus' house and raised his hand. He knocked a couple of times on the door and waited.

"Hang on!" Remus called from within.

The group exchanged uncomfortable looks. They hated that they were having to talk about such bad news with such a kind man.

The door opened and Remus gave a pleasantly surprised smile when he caught sight of Jacob. The smile faded a little when he saw the others.

"Jacob? What brings you lot here?" He frowned.

He caught the sad expressions of the group. "What's happened?"  
"Can we come in?" Sam asked.

Remus stepped aside and waved them in. "Just please, keep it down a bit because I've just put Teddy down for a nap."

The group nodded solemnly and moved to sit in various chairs in his living room. Remus offered them all tea, but they declined it.

"So what it is that you need to talk to me about?" He slipped into his favourite arm chair and observed them all.

"It's Hermione. She's been kidnapped." Jacob said his voice hoarse. "I got home and there was…blood on the floor and the house was trashed, and she was gone."

Remus ran his hand through his hair and buried his face in his hands. He instantly seemed older and Jacob couldn't help but make comparisons between him and the way Charlie had reacted when he told he hadn't seen Bella.

"Remus, we need to know if she had any enemies." Sam took control.

Remus sat back in his chair and shut his eyes. Hermione didn't have a choice now. They needed to know if they had any chance of finding her.

"Remus?" Jacob pressed.

Remus sighed heavily. "She had a few."

"How come? She doesn't seem the type to have enemies." Seth questioned.

Remus looked at with a grave expression on his face. "There is something you need to know about Hermione. She's a witch."

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Jacob and the group now know Hermione's secret. How will they react? Until next time :)


	24. Chapter 24 Truths

It's so stupid, but I have this plan and I found these last two chapters challenging to write. The next one might be short as well, but it's all building up so I'm not too upset. I hope you aren't too :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Truths**

Jacob paled and he stared at Remus as though he were insane. "What?"

Remus got to his feet and crossed to his desk. He unlocked a drawer and pulled out a photo album. He walked back to the wolves and handed the album to Jacob who was sat between Leah and Seth on the sofa. He then returned to his chair and watched as Sam got up and joined the other three.

"Why are you giving me this?" Jacob asked.

"Evidence. The photos in there are not normal photos. They are magical photos and they move. If you open it about ten pages from the end, you'll find some pictures of Hermione and her friends." Remus told him.

Jacob did as he said and his eyes widened as they fell on an almost exact copy of the picture that had hung on the wall of the cottage.

Hermione was standing between a red haired boy and a black haired boy who had green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. He gasped as the photo Hermione waved at him and the two boys pulled funny faces.

She looked so happy and carefree there, and younger. She was wearing a school uniform with a red and gold scarf around her neck. The two boys were wearing what looking sports gear, but it was unlike any he had seen before.

"The picture…it moved!" Seth gasped.

"I told you they would." Remus chuckled.

"But how?" Leah asked.

"When the photos are taken with a magical camera, there is an enchantment woven into the image that causes them to move. I'm not sure on the specifics; you'd have to ask an expert."

"Wow." Seth grinned.

Remus smiled softly.

"Why does this mean Hermione would have enemies?" Sam looked up at Remus with a steady gaze.

Remus shook his head. "The boy with the scar, he was famous in our world. There was a prophecy about him and a very evil wizard. There was a war in our world and in centred around those two. Hermione, being as close to him as she was, was a target. She fought in the war and captured and killed quite a few."

"Hermione killed?" Jacob gasped.

"We all did. It was kill or be killed. Not all of the bad guys were caught though, and some of them probably slipped away after people thought them dead." Remus explained. "It could be one of them that has taken her."

"If there was a war, how come the rest of the world didn't know about it?" Sam looked at Remus.

"I don't know whether it was reported over him, but the war did spill out into your world. About a year and a half ago, a major bridge in London fell under the bad guy's doing."

Sam frowned. "I remember that. Your prime minister said that it was just faulty structure."  
Remus gave a small smile. "The Prime Minister works with the British Wizarding Government to ensure the secrecy of our world. Your president will be working with the American Wizarding Government to do the same. Only those related to magical people can know of our world."

Leah's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If that's true, then why are you telling us? I understand Jake, but why us?"

"The rules don't apply to other magical creatures."

"What makes you say that?" Leah watched him carefully."

Remus sighed. "Hermione told me what you are."

Sam growled. "She did?"  
"She told me after Jacob told her. She told me that you keep the citizens of Forks safe from hostile Vampires." Remus explained.

"What else did she tell you?" Jacob questioned.

"Well, she told me about what was happening with Bella. We both recognised the Cullens as Vampires the moment we saw them. We have Vampires in our world too. Ever wondered why the new-born wars never reached the UK?"

Jacob tilted his head curiously. "Why?"  
"Because our government keeps an eye on them. There is an entire division in the Ministry dedicated to monitoring and wiping out vampire threats. If a new-born gets out of hand, they are killed. If someone tries to start an army, they are killed. If they threatened to expose vampires and the magical community to those who aren't magical or have no knowledge of such things, they are killed." Remus told them all. "The American Ministry doesn't quite have control like we do, but they are a lot younger than ours."

The wolves were quiet for a bit, digesting the information.

"So all this time, Hermione was magical and she didn't tell me?" Jacob whispered after a moment.

Remus looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "She was going to, but then everything with Bella started."

Jacob stared down at the photo of his wife who was sticking her tongue playfully out at him. "I feel like I didn't even know her."

"You did." Remus assured him. "When Harry and Ron died in the war, Hermione swore never to do magic again and she didn't for a long time. That's why she never told you. When she started practising again, she had decided she was going to tell you. But then you grew apart."

"You mean I left her." Jacob growled.

Remus was quiet. "It doesn't matter now."

"Hermione said someone was hunting her." Leah prompted.

Remus nodded. "She came to me not too long ago and showed me a letter. It was from an anonymous person threatening her. She was scared."

"Someone threatened her? Why didn't I know about this?" Jacob growled, standing up abruptly.

The album hit the floor with a bang and a few more pages flicked over.

"I don't know. I think she probably didn't want to stress you out more than you already were." Remus sighed.

_Jacob grinned cheekily. "So what have you been up to since I've been gone?" _

"_Well…" Hermione began, her mind wandering to her stalker. "There's something big that's been happening."_  
A wave of sickness washed over Jacob and he sank back down into his seat, his eyes wide. "She was going to tell me."

"What?" Leah frowned.

"She went to tell me, but then Bella called me and I ran back inside the house. I just abandoned her when she needed me the most." Jacob whispered.

"When was that?" Sam asked.

"Just before Bella went into labour." Tears stung Jacob's eyes. "I just left her when she was in need."

"You weren't to know." Leah grabbed his hand. "Bella was in labour and at the time, that was the most important thing. It was what we were fighting for."

"But I should have been fighting for _her._" Jacob shook his head.

His eyes fell on the picture that was now on the page in the photo album. He bent and picked it up.

Hermione was standing on a rock in the woods. She didn't even seem to notice the camera and was busy looking out to the horizon, searching for something. She was dressed in mostly black with her wand clasped in her hand. Her face set in a stony expression and she looked so serious, and dangerous.

Jacob's fingers traced the image as her hair billowing in the wind. "When was this taken?"

Remus got up and came to stand behind him. "Just before the final battle. We were using a base in the woods and it was Hermione's job to keep watch. Ron snapped that picture. He said that she looked like a true warrior in that image."

Jacob took a deep breath in and was about to release it as a sigh when a familiar smell washed over him.

Woody with a hint of wet dog, and it was coming from Remus.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Jacob has realised that Remus smells like the scent from the piece of cloth. What will he do next? Until next time :)


	25. Chapter 25 Realisation

Another chapter :) Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Realisation**

"It was you!" Jacob cried, getting to his feet and glaring at Remus.

Remus frowned. "What was me?"

"You took Hermione! How could you?"

Leah and Seth stood and flanked Jacob while Sam moved quickly and restrained the older man.

Remus looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Your scent, it's the same as the one at the cabin. Why did you take her? What did you do with her?" Jacob growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus protested.

Jacob walked right up to him and got right into his face. "Don't lie to me. You spell just like the person that took Hermione!"

Remus sagged in Sam's arms and hung his head. "There's something more I haven't told you."  
Jacob's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I'm not just a wizard. I'm a werewolf."

Jacob laughed. "You expect me to believe that!"  
"You've smelt my scent, and you know three nights every month I go away. I'm a werewolf, the type that changes during a full moon." Remus argued. "Remember, all those times you and Hermione babysat Teddy while I was out of town?"

"If that's true, then where has he been staying since I got married?" Jacob questioned. "Where?"

"In England. We have a method of almost instant travel and I take him to his Grandmother's house when I transform because Hermione hadn't told you about being a witch." Remus argued. "I'm telling you, I'm a werewolf!"

"That doesn't explain the scent left at our house!" Jacob shouted.

"Yes it does." Remus growled. "It means the one that took Hermione is also a werewolf!"

Sam let go and they all took a step back, processing the information.

"So the one that took Hermione is a werewolf?" Seth questioned, just trying to affirm the information he had been told.

There had been so much told to them that it was hard to process everything at once. It felt so bizarre.

Remus frowned. "I don't understand though. Hermione spelled the house so magical werewolves couldn't enter."

"Maybe they weren't magical." Sam said.

Remus's eyes narrowed. "A Muggle werewolf that wants revenge."

"Muggle?" Leah frowned.  
"Non-magical." Remus explained.

"Weird word."

He gasped. "I know who it is."

"Who?" Jacob demanded.

"Her name is Arcadia. During the war, there was a particularly vicious werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. He bit me when I was a child and made me what I am. He collected dark Witches and Wizards to make his pack. The only Muggle he accepted into his pack was his mate, Arcadia." Remus explained.

"His mate? No wonder she wants revenge!" Sam muttered.

"How do we find her?" Jacob questioned.

"I know her patterns. I have a feeling I know where she might be, but she could have built up an army. We're going to need more help." Remus replied.

The first thing Hermione registered was how cold it was. A shiver ran through her body and the second thing she registered was pain.

Her head felt as though it were on fire and her vision was a little hazy. She forced herself to sit up and she looked around.

She was in a tiny cell with flagstone floors dampened by mildew and mould. A small window taunted her from seven feet up. It was day that much she could tell. The light shone on the floor and she slid into it to absorb some of the warmth. She shut her eyes and basked in it for a moment.

There was the sound of footsteps and Hermione quickly retreated into the shadows, praying it would be enough to conceal her. Whoever it was meant business and she really didn't want to meet them while she was so vulnerable.

She took stock of what she had and felt her heart sink when she realised that her wand was missing. Not that she expected to have it on her. If they had managed to take her and lock her away, there was no way they would have let her have a weapon of any kind.

She scrabbled at the rock, trying to see if she could anything to arm herself with. She gave a small triumphant smile as she pulled a sharp piece of loose rock free from the rest of the wall.

She slid around to beside the cell door and waited. There was the sound of a key turning in a lock followed by a metallic click. The door screeched as it opened on its rusty hinges and the figure entered the room.

Hermione launched herself at the other woman with the rock held like a knife in her hand. The woman turned and caught her wrist firmly in her own. It went bent back and Hermione was forced to drop the stone.

"That wasn't very nice, Granger." The woman snarled.

Hermione looked at her and tried to recall who she was. She didn't recognise the dirty, but straight, ash blonde hair and cold, grey eyes that glared at her. The pointed face and rounded ear didn't strike familiarity into her, nor did her tall, lithe figure dressed in a ripped white t-shirt and faded brown trousers.

"Who are you?" Hermione hissed.

The woman snarled and her eyes flashed amber for a moment. "Typical. You ruined my life and you don't even know my face."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you!" Hermione whimpered as the pressure on her wrist increased.

"You stole my husband from me. My mate!"

"I don't know you!"

"My name is Arcadia Greyback." The woman growled.

Hermione's eyes widened even further as a memory rushed through her panicked mind.

"_I'm going to enjoy eating you, Granger. Tearing though that pretty, little body of yours and feasting on your organs." Greyback mocked as he circled Hermione as the battle raged around them. _

"_Stupefy!" Hermione shouted. _

_Greyback blocked the stunner effortlessly with his wand. _

"_Is that all you've got?"_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. "If you've got your wand, why don't you just use it?" She spat. _

_Greyback chuckled. "Where's the fun in that? I like to feel the blood in my mouth and watch the life leave your eyes as I tear your stomach open!" _

_Hermione felt sick, but kept her wand fixed on her opponent. "You're a twisted, murderer!"_

"_I'm a wolf, a predator. What do you expect?" Greyback laughed. _

_Hermione shivered and looked away for a moment. A moment was all it took. Before she could react, Greyback had knocked her wand from her grasp and was pinning her to the floor, trying to bite her neck and rip it open. _

_Hermione squirmed under him, using all her strength to keep him from her. She moved her arm to his stomach and pressed a trigger in her other holster. _

_A blade flew from her sleeve and penetrated the werewolf's stomach. He gurgled and coughed and blood speckled her face. _

_She twisted the blade and Greyback slumped. He went still and Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. She pushed his body off of her and jumped up to re-join the battle and help her side win. _

"You remember him?" Arcadia snarled. "I was there when you killed him. He had told me to stay hidden because I would be too vulnerable seeing as I don't have magic. I watched from the trees as you killed my mate."

"I held him as the battle raged on around me. He was only just alive when I got there. I held him as he breathed his last. Because of you, I lost my love and my pack. I lost my family!"

Hermione shut her eyes. "It was self-defence. It all was."

Arcadia growled. "You could have stunned him."

"I didn't have my wand!" Hermione protested.

"You killed him!" Arcadia roared. "And now you will pay the price."

She bent Hermione's wrist even more and the curly haired witch screamed as the bone cracked. Arcadia didn't stop there and kicked the witch's leg. Hermione fell to the floor, her ankle twisting. Her head collided hard with the stone and she fell into unconsciousness.

Arcadia smirked down at the prone form of the witch. "Get comfortable, Granger. You'll be here a while."

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Arcadia is Fenrir's mate. A couple of you asked about the book, and I'll cover that soon :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Chapter 26 Teaming Up

Not long now till the story is ended :) But there is going to be another sequel :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If not, don't comment ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Teaming Up**

"You think you can escape?" Arcadia snarled.

It had been one day since Hermione had been captured and she had already tried to escape. She had discovered that Arcadia had holed up in an old manor house and she had made it as far as the front door before the werewolf had found her. Now she was paying the price.

Hermione cried out as Arcadia snapped her leg. The bone began to protrude from underneath the skin and Hermione gagged as she looked at it. But it didn't stop there. Arcadia broke Hermione's arm, just a bit up from the already broken wrist, before standing on her back and yanking her arm.

Hermione let out a soundless cry as her shoulder popped out of its socket. Besides the Cruciatus curse, this was the worst pain she had ever felt.

"Try to escape again and I'll have to kill you faster. Only if I kill you early, it won't be quick or painless."

"They'll find me." Hermione spat out.

Arcadia smirked. "How?"

"You left evidence. The book." Hermione shuddered as the pain rippled through her again and again.

Arcadia laughed. "You think I'd be so stupid as to leave a book with my blood on it behind? It's gone. Burned. No one is coming for you. You are alone."

She turned and stormed out of the cell. Hermione's head reeled as she was locked again in the darkness. Arcadia had bricked over the window when she was knocked out to further punish her.

She didn't even have the sun to keep her sane.

She only hoped Jacob and Remus would come for her soon.

"Who do we go to?" Jacob asked as he paced.

Remus turned to Sam. "Sam, if we asked, do you think the rest of the pack would be willing to help us?"

Sam nodded. "I'll go on ahead and talk to them."

"Thank you." Remus gave him a grateful smile.

"What are you going to do?" Leah turned to Remus.

"We. What are _we_ going to do? We are going to talk to the Cullens. Vampire speed and strength might come in handy."

Bella was walking around the room cradling EJ while Edward rocked with Renesmee in the rocking chair.

"Hey, little guy." Bella cooed. "I am so glad I kept you and your sister."  
EJ smiled and waved his hands around happily.

Bella giggled. "You are so special to me."

Renesmee laughed as Edward pulled a face at her. While the twins were aging fast, they still acted like the babies there were sometimes. It was these times that Bella and Edward felt normal.

Not that two vampires raising half-vampire babies was normal.

Alice, Jasper, Esme and Rosalie were watching the couple as they tending to their babies. To an outsider looking in they looked like a loving, albeit a flawless, gorgeous and oddly coloured eyed, human family.

Alice suddenly went still and her eyes glazed over. Jasper's hands flitted around her, making sure she was alright.

"Alice? What do you see?" He whispered.

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision. "Jacob, Leah, Seth and a strange man are on their way here."

"I thought you couldn't see wolves." Jasper questioned.

"I don't know why I can see them now." Alice replied, confused. "I think it's something to do with the man. It's like something about him is overriding what prevents me from seeing the wolves. Like he is connected to my power."

"Amazing." Jasper breathed.

There was a strong knock on the door and the family looked towards it.

"They're here." Edward announced.

Sam and Paul stood in front of the pack in their wolf forms. They observed the pack with stern eyes.

"_We have asked to aid in the rescue of a human. Not just a human, a witch." _Sam began.

Whispers ran through the pack.

"_They don't exist!" _Brady argued.

"_I assure you, they do." _Paul replied.

"_Remus Lupin is a wizard and a werewolf, a moon phasing wolf. He has appealed for our help to rescue a friend." _Sam restarted.

"_I say we don't help." _Brady shouted. _"We have enough problems as it is."_

Sam growled. _"The witch is Hermione Black, the imprint of Jacob Black. I know he is not one of our own anymore, but we understand the sacred bond of imprinting better than any other."_

The pack went quiet and looked down at their paws. Yes, they did understand and those with imprints couldn't imagine what they'd do if they lost them.

"_I'll help." _

"_Me too._

_And me."_

One by one, the pack members pledged their help. That included Brady, who had just imprinted on a girl from school. He was one of the youngest to imprint and was being guided by Sam.

Sam nodded, proud of his pack. "Then we meet Remus at the border with the Black Pack and the Cullens."

The vampires eyed Remus with curiosity. Alice had been the one to let them in and now Remus was sat nervously on a chair while Leah sat by Bella and EJ, Seth sat near her and Jacob stood by Remus' side.

"What brings you here, Mister…?"

"Lupin. I'm Remus Lupin. I'm an old friend and former housemate of Jacob's wife, Hermione." Remus answered Jasper.

"Remus knows about the pack and Vampires. He knows about you." Jacob told the Cullens.

Rosalie snarled. "Then he needs to be taken care of."

"That won't be necessary." Remus told her. "I can be trusted."  
"Your scent is odd." Alice mused.

"That's because I'm a werewolf."

Carlisle entered from his office. "I've met your kind before. The Volturi used to delight in wiping packs out."

"I know. It's in our history." Remus looked down.

"That's not all, is it?" Edward said, reading Remus' mind.

Remus looked at him. "You're a mind reader."

Edward nodded. Remus' eyes shifted and a second later, his mind went blank. Edward frowned.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I'm a wizard. My magic allows me to protect my mind at will." Remus explained. "It forms a shield."

"Like Bella's mind. I wonder if there's a connection." Carlisle thought aloud.

"There's time for that later." Jasper snapped. "Why are you here?"  
"Hermione's been kidnapped." Jacob told them.

"By a werewolf." Remus continued. "She is the mate of a werewolf Hermione killed during a war in the Wizarding World and she wants revenge. I believe I know where she is, but I need your help to rescue her and to help in case Arcadia has expanded her forces."

"Why should we risk our family?" Rosalie growled.

"Because if you help us, you have our protection if you need it in the future. Not just the pack's, but mine and Hermione's help as well as any other witch or wizard we can gather to help." Remus told them.

Carlisle looked down, thinking. "That certainly is a tempting offer."  
"Carlisle! You can't seriously be considering this?!" Rosalie shouted.

"We might need their help in the future. Besides, Hermione is part of Jacob's family and he has helped us a lot recently. We would help if it were one of our own." Carlisle argued.

Rosalie growled, but kept quiet.

"Where's Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Hunting bears." Alice replied. "But he'll be home any second."

"Good. Then, Mister Lupin, we will accept your proposition. You can count on us to help you. Rosalie, you can stay behind with the twins if you like."

Rosalie nodded. "What do I do if you don't come back?"  
"That is highly unlikely." Remus interjected.

"_If_ we don't come back, take them to Alaska and raise them with the Denali family." Edward told her.

He turned back to Remus. "When are we leaving?"  
Jacob looked at Edward. "Tonight. Meet the us and the other pack at the border between La Push and Forks. We shall go from there."

"We'll see you tonight then." Carlisle nodded.

The small group left the Cullen house.

"What's the plan now?" Seth asked.

"I'll floo Andromeda and let her know that Teddy is to stay with her longer, and I'll pack some potions to cure war wounds and help heal Hermione when we find her." Remus replied.

"You think she'll be hurt?" Jacob sounded worried.

Remus looked him square in the eyes. "Arcadia took her for revenge. She'll be injured, without a doubt."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See, Hermione's still strong and she's still stubborn but can she hold on until Jacob and the others arrive, or will they be too late. I said there was a sequel, but there are other characters ;) Until next time!


	27. Teaser

I am so happy with this little bit, I want to see your reactions before the rest of the chapter reveals who is speaking. Who do you think it is? I look forward to reading your suggestions :)

* * *

"Hermione."

She struggled to open her eyes. Her wounds felt hot and they were weeping constantly.

"Hermione."

That voice. She knew that voice.

"Hermione, wake up."

It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible.

"Come on, Hermione. Open your eyes."

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next chapter will be up soon :)


	28. Chapter 27 Breaking Point

This one is a very short chapter I'm afraid, but it shows how bad Hermione has gotten in such a short time and how quickly Jacob and the rest have to get there before it's too late. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Breaking Point**

"Hermione."  
She struggled to open her eyes. Her wounds felt hot and they were weeping constantly.

"Hermione."

That voice. She knew that voice.

"Hermione, wake up."

It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible.

"Come on, Hermione. Open your eyes."

Those voices. She hadn't heard them in so long. She had only heard them in her dreams.

Her eyes slowly slid open and focused on the smiling faces in front of her.

"Harry? Ron?" She croaked.

"Hey, sleepy head." Harry chuckled.

Hermione pushed herself up and rested her back against the cold stone wall of her cell. "How are you here?"  
Ron reached out and stroked her hair. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're here."

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "You're not really here are you?"

The boys still smiled at her.

"You, both of you, are hallucinations. It's all in my head."  
Harry's green eyes pierced her brown eyes. "Dumbledore once said to me 'of course it's happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?'"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going mad."

Ron looked at her sadly. "Not quite."

Hermione looked down at her wounds and sniffed. "I'm dying then."

Both boys were quiet.

"Well, if you're quoting Dumbledore, maybe I should. 'Death is but the next great adventure.'" Hermione whispered.

"It is you know." Harry smiled.

"What?"

"The next adventure." Ron finished for Harry.

Hermione looked at them mournfully. "What's it like?"

"To be ironic," Harry grinned. ", heaven."

Hermione gave a watery laugh.

A cough racked her body and blood appeared on her lips. "I'm tired."

"It's alright." Ron whispered, hugging her. "We're here."  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tears trailed down her cheeks again. "But you're not, are you?"

"Yes, we are." Harry whispered.

Hermione looked at him and reached out her hand. He enclosed it in two of his own and moved closer to her. He let go and rested his head on her lap while she rested her head on his shoulder.

She was reminded of a time when they sat in a similar position. It was one of her happiest memories. It was just a peaceful time then.

"_Hermione!" _

_Hermione looked up from her position leant against a tree reading a book. The boys walked towards her with their broomsticks in their hands. The Order had charmed a clearing and made it into a make shift Quidditch Arena so some of the members could let off some steam. _

"_Hey guys. Did you have a good game?" _

"_Yeah. Our team won!" Harry grinned. _

"_Because of Harry. He caught the snitch really quickly." Ron beamed. _

_Harry shook his head. "You saved so many goals." _

_Hermione laughed. "Let's just say it was because of both of you."_

_Ron sat down beside her and placed a firm kiss on her lips. "See, that's why I love you. You're brilliant!" _

_Hermione shook her head amusedly. _

"_What are you reading?" Harry asked sitting down the other side of her. _

"_Tales of Beedle the Bard. I'm hoping it might help us somehow. Dumbledore had to leave to me for a reason." Hermione replied. _

"_Any good?" Harry was curious. _

"_They've got some awesome stories. Mum used to read them to us when we were kids." Ron gave a wistful smile. "I haven't heard them in years."_

"_They are interesting." Hermione smiled. _

_She began to rub her head a little. Ron frowned and looked at her. _

"_What's wrong?"  
"I've just got a headache." Hermione waved off his concern. _

"_Then perhaps you should stop reading." Ron took the book from his fiancé and put it to one side. _

_Hermione didn't protest too much and leant her head on Ron's shoulder as he settled himself against the tree. _

_Harry yawned and moved so his head was resting on Hermione's lap. A soft smile crossed her face and she began to gently stroke his unruly hair. _

_The three were woken a few hours later by Tonks who came to relieve Hermione of her post. The three headed back to the headquarters and joined the others in enjoying Mrs Weasley's cooking. _

"I missed you, for so long." Hermione whispered.

"We know." Ron replied.

"I didn't think I could go on without you."

"You're strong. You've shown that." Harry smiled.

"How can I go on without you now?"

Harry looked up at her. "You won't have to."

"You can be with us forever soon." Ron promised.

Hermione heaved a shuddering breath. "But what about Jacob? And Remus and Teddy?"

"The world moves on, and so will they. You did." Ron retorted.

Hermione let out a soft sob. "I don't want to die."

"It'll be alright. You just let go and then you can be with your parents, us, Dumbledore, Sirius and the others forever. You'll see them again when their time comes." Harry replied.

"No. I want to fight." Hermione argued. "If I didn't know Arcadia was a Muggle, I'd think she conjured you."

"We just want to make it easier for you." Ron told her.

"We're a part of you, and we're just voicing what you're thinking." Harry pointed out sadly.

Hermione let out a soft cry. "I am so scared."

"I know, I know." Harry kissed her temple.

"Just close your eyes and rest." Ron kissed her other temple.

Hermione closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks, and led her head on Ron's lap, Harry stroking her hair.

"We'll see you soon." Harry whispered.

"We love you." Ron added.

Hermione swore she heard a bang as she surrendered to the darkness once more.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know Harry and Ron sound sinister, but it's her body's way of preparing her for death as her wounds are really badly infected and she's lost a lot of blood. Next chapter: Jacob, Remus and the others arrive, but are they too late?


	29. Chapter 28 Rescue

Just two more chapters left :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Rescue**

"Are you sure this is it?" Jacob hissed as the large rescue team hide behind a hill overlooking a crumbling mansion.

"You've smelt the scent. It's stronger here." Remus whispered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's here now." Jacob argued.

"Why are you fighting this?" He growled.

"Because I don't want to get it wrong. If she's not here, then we could have killed her by being in the wrong place." Jacob admitted.

Edward put his hand on the shape shifter's shoulder. "We've got the right place. There are two heartbeats inside that building and the scent is strong here."

Jacob nodded and turned back to the others. "Move on three."  
The group all gave their assent and tensed, waiting.

Arcadia sat on a chair in the atrium of the house. A man approached her. His vivid red eyes and pale skin identified him as a vampire.

"They're here, just as you thought they would be." He told her.

Arcadia smirked and looked up at him. "Then release the others as a little welcome gift to our _guests_."

The man nodded and walked away. He walked up the staircase and to a large switch on the wall. Arcadia had been planning this since before she had come to him just under a year ago. Together they had adapted this manor for this very purpose. He flicked the switch.

Every door along the corridor, and the corridor on the next floor, swung open and released a horde of new-borns into the manor.

"Do not enter the dungeon." The man ordered. "Your targets are outside. Now, go and attack. If you succeed, then you will be rewarded."

Edward put up his hand as they went to move. "Wait."  
"What is it?" Remus asked.

"They have new-borns. An army of new-borns." Edward's face was grave.

"They were expecting a fight." Jasper muttered.

"Arcadia knew how much Hermione is loved; she must have anticipated us finding her and set a trap." Remus realised.

"We can take them." Paul grinned.

"Yeah, we've been itching for some action." Embry chuckled.

"So we're taking on the new-borns." Emmett smirked. "Awesome."

Remus looked up at the sky and frowned. They had taken a while getting there and he had lost track of time. He had also lost track of the days.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, sensing his anxiety.

Remus gestured up to the sky. The group looked up and their eyes widened. They hadn't noticed it getting dark, nor had they noticed the bright, full moon shining down on them.

Remus cried out as he fell to the floor. "Get away from me."

The group back up and watched in horror as his bones broke and reformed into the canine structure of his other form. His nose elongated and hair spread over his skin, forcing its way out of his pores.

At last his transformation was complete and he threw his head back and howled. His wasn't the only howl they heard.

Deep within the manor, another howl was heard.

Arcadia.

"I am so glad we don't transform like that." Seth breathed.

Remus' head snapped towards them and he snarled a little. The group went quiet again and held their breath as the terrifying creature scented the air. Remus threw his head back and howled again.

As he howled, the manor doors open and new-borns flooded onto the land between the hill and the house. Behind them another, large werewolf moved to stand in the doorway of the manor.

The pack ran down the hills, phasing half way down, and threw themselves into the army of new-borns. The Cullens weren't far behind, leaving Jacob, Bella and werewolf Remus on the hill.

"Help me find Hermione?" Jacob asked Bella.

Bella nodded and the two ran down the hill towards the manor. While it had been a couple of days since he had first taken the Wolfsbane potion, some of it must have connected with a part of his brain because Remus recognised Jacob as part of his family. He followed the two down the hill, the primal part of his mind focussing on protecting his family.

The vampire, the shape shifter and the werewolf navigated the fighting with ease, occasionally dispatching of an attacker as they went. Arcadia growled as they neared the front doors of the manor.

She launched herself at Bella, but the vampire was too quick and she crashed into an unfortunate new-born behind her. The body only distracted the werewolf for a few seconds before she tried again to attack the two.

Remus slammed into her and the pair rolled for a moment before coming to a halt. They got to their feet and circled one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Let's go." Bella hissed, grabbing Jacob's arm.

"But Remus-"

"Can take care of himself." Bella argued.

Jacob looked back at the two werewolves before nodding and following his friend into the manor.

Bella took a deep breath, scenting the air. "This way."

She led Jacob towards some steps and they paused. A vampire was stood at the top of the stairs. He had dusty brown hair and vivid red eyes.

"I've been instructed not to let you pass." He purred.

The pair were surprised to hear he had an English accent.

"By who?" Jacob growled.

"Arcadia." The man replied. "You're not getting past."  
Bella rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this."

"You're just one vampire and a human. What can you do?" The man sneered.

Jacob smirked and phased. The man's eyes widened in horror as he took in the horse sized wolf that stood before him.

"Oh crap."

"Crap's right." Bella grinned.

The man's screams were cut short as Bella helped Jacob tear the vampire's head off before throwing it as far away from the body as they could. Bella kicked the door in and the pair descended the steps.

"Hermione!" Bella called.

Jacob looked at her with worry. There hadn't been an answer.

Bella bit her lip. "I can't smell the air. If she's bleeding, I don't think I can control myself being this close to her."

Jacob nodded and raised his nose to the air. He caught a whiff of parchment, vanilla, an unknown scent and rust. Hermione.

He followed the smell down the corridor before coming to stop outside a cell door, scratching at it with his paw.

"She in there?" Bella asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Stand back." Bella told him.

Jacob backed up and Bella grabbed hold of the door, denting the edges with her strong grip. She tucked and some of the brick crumbled around the doorframe. The door came away easily in her hands. She threw it to one side and Jacob hurried into the cell.

Hermione was curled up against the far wall. Her brow was creased, sweat shone on her forehead and she was very pale.

Jacob whined and nudged her with his nose. She didn't respond. He turned and looked back at Bella in concern.

Were they too late?

Arcadia launched herself at Remus and the two tumbled to the floor in a mess of biting and slashing with claws.

Arcadia pinned the older werewolf and her jaws flew towards his neck. Remus wrapped his back paws around her middle and flipped them over. Arcadia whimpered as her head smashed into the floor.

Remus growled and glared at her. Arcadia tried to bite him, but he moved his head too quickly. The quick movement freed one of her paws and she swiped his face.

Blood dripped down his cheek, wetting the fur, and Remus let out an odd sound, akin to a human hiss of pain. He pounced on her, but she ducked and he tumbled to the floor. Arcadia had youth on her side and compared to her, Remus was slow. He was going to have to use his head if he wanted to survive this fight.

Remus kept low to the ground and stayed very still. Arcadia growled and began to advance on him. She nudged him with her nose, jumping back ready to attack if he moved. Remus stayed still.

Arcadia nudged him again, jumping back into the same position. Remus still didn't move.

Arcadia tilted her head back and released a howl of victory. He had fooled her, and now her throat was exposed.

She didn't even see it coming, but she felt the sharp teeth pierce her jugular and she let out a pitiful whine as Remus bit harder. It wasn't long before the life drained from her and she slumped to the floor.

Remus stepped back from the body of his enemy as it turned back into a naked, human Arcadia. He let out a howl to signal his victory.

Now his main opponent was gone, Remus truly surrendered to his animalistic side and launched himself into attacking the new-borns with the Cullens and the pack.

The sun rose over the field and smoke curled into the air as the Cullens burnt the last of the new-borns. Remus blinked opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He wiped his mouth, startled for a moment at the sight of dried blood on his fingers. His gaze fell on Arcadia's body and he relaxed a little.

"Remus?" He looked up at Bella.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"In the dungeon. Jake's been with her all night. He's been trying to keep her alive with his body heat. We found your potions, but we didn't know which ones to use. We thought we'd better wait for you." Bella replied.

"Do you have something?" Remus looked down at himself.

If Bella could have blushed, she would have done, but handed him some trousers that were given to her by Esme. The two women turned around as Remus pulled them on and made himself decent.

"Take me to her." He told them.

Bella nodded and led him through the manor to the cell where Hermione had been kept.

Jacob was still in wolf form and was pressed close against her body. The russet wolf looked up as they entered the cell.

"I've got the potions." Remus told him.

Jacob nodded and gently licked his wife's cheek. He and the two vampires watched as the older werewolf poured potion after potion down Hermione's throat.

"Will she be alright now?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I don't know. She's in a pretty bad way. It's a waiting game now." Remus sighed heavily.

Jacob looked down at his wife's face and shut his eyes. _'Please, Hermione, pull through. You're stronger than this, you can beat it.'_

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it's not the best chapter, or the most detailed, but I am so close to the end of the story :) Until next time!


	30. Chapter 29 Confessions

Now we find out what happens to Hermione. Please do forgive me for the very long piece of dialogue, but it explains all what happened to Hermione during the war. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them and I'll answer them. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Confessions**

Hermione groaned as her eyes slid open. She took a moment to process where she was. She was lying in bed at home, at Black Cabin. She was so warm, like _really_ warm.

Her eyes flicked to the side and caught sight of Jacob. He was lying on the bed beside her with his eyes closed and he was breathing deeply.

"Jacob?"

His eyes flew open and he looked at her, a wide smile on his face. "You're awake! Oh thank god. I thought I'd lost you!"

She was engulfed in a massive hug from him. She clung to him, burying her face in his neck. She thought she would never see him again.

"What do you remember last?" Jacob asked, sitting back.

"_We'll see you soon." Harry whispered. _

"_We love you." Ron added. _

_Bang. _

"Harry, Ron. They were there." She murmured.

"How?" Jacob frowned.

"They weren't really there. It was my mind comforting me and making sure I wasn't alone when I died." Hermione explained.

Jacob cupped her face lovingly. "But you didn't die."

Hermione smiled. "I know. How did you find me?"  
"Remus. He realised who it was and together we managed to track her scent." Jacob explained. "He told us everything."  
Hermione looked down at her hands. "Everything?"

"Yeah."  
The couple were quiet.

"You really went through a war? No wonder you were messed up when you came to Forks." Jacob mused.

Hermione nodded slowly. "It was one of the worst things, and one of the best things, I have ever experienced. I felt so invincible and so vulnerable at the same time. It was like riding a high, until Harry and Ron died."

Jacob leaned forward. "I understand that. When we're fighting new-borns, we feel so alive. But we can be brought back down if one of us gets hurt."

"What happened?" Jacob asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, the story starts nearly twenty years ago. A dark wizard named Voldemort was told a prophecy by one of his minions that he had dubbed Deatheaters. It said that the one to defeat him would be born at the end of July, as the seventh month dies. He found two baby boys that fitted that description, but was sure that he knew which one it was. He sent one of his best sidekicks to sort out the second baby and his family. She tortured them until they went insane, but was arrested before she could kill the baby."

"Voldemort went to the house of the first baby. He killed his parents and then turned his wand on the baby. He cast the killing curse. The baby's mother's sacrifice protected her son and the spell killed Voldemort, leaving the baby unharmed apart from a lightning bolt scar. He the first one in history to survive the killing curse." Hermione began.

"Harry." Jacob gasped, realisation coming over him.

Hermione nodded. She proceeded to tell the story of Harry Potter and how she met him. She told him of their adventures through their years at Hogwarts.

"At the end of the sixth year, Draco Malfoy couldn't kill Dumbledore and it fell to Snape, who had made a deal with Dumbledore to protect him, to kill him. Voldemort and his Deatheaters stormed the school. We had had some warning that they were coming and the Order managed to evacuate most of the pupils, but not all. The whole first year and half of the second year of Hufflepuff fell under the Deatheaters. They got to them before we could."

"We had to leave Hogwarts, and no one, bar the Slytherins and those whose parents that supported the Deatheaters, returned to Hogwarts in our seventh year. The Order hid in various safe houses they in place, always moving. Harry, Ron and I would go off on side missions to find the Horcruxes. It was during one of these missions that I was captured."  
"We were in Gringotts to break into a vault to find Gryffindor's sword. I used the polyjuice potion again to make myself look like Bellatrix, the one who had the sword, and we managed to fool the goblins. Only Bellatrix had arrived to check on the sword and the Goblins realised that I wasn't who I said I was. Harry and Ron managed to get away, but she followed my apparition trace and caught me."

Hermione's eyes went dark. "She tortured me for days on end. I told her that the sword I held was a fake and that we hadn't managed to get the real one. It was a lie, but she made goblin they captured check it. He lied for me and we were rescued not long after by Harry, Ron and the Order. Dobby, the house elf, got us out but died in the process."

"We carried on finding the horcruxes and just about evaded capture. But only for a little while. One night, the wards around our camp failed and the Deatheaters found us. Harry, Ron and some of the others were captured while I ran. I hurt my ankle, but carried on. I wasn't fast enough, and Bellatrix caught me again. We were returned to Malfoy Manor but this time we managed to get out. Snape revealed his loyalties and helped us."

Jacob shook his head in awe, enthralled in the story. "What happened then?"

"We had destroyed most the horcruxes. The only one left, or so we thought, was Voldemort's snake. So we went to war." Hermione sighed.

"The battle field was Hogwarts and Voldemort was using the towers and dungeons to hold prisoners. So many Muggles, Muggleborns and so called Blood Traitors were locked up there, including my parents. I had sent them away, but he had found them and locked them in Hogwarts. I could nothing but watch as he set the towers alight. I watched as they burned. The last time I saw my parents, they were pushed up against the glass window of Gryffindor tower." Hermione felt tears run down her face.

"Voldemort cornered Snape and killed him, all for a wand. But when he had the wand, it didn't work for him. It was the legendary elder wand. Whoever disarmed the owner, got the wand. Malfoy had disarmed Dumbledore, and Harry had disarmed him. Voldemort thought Snape was the owner, but it was Harry. Neville killed Nagini, getting rid of another Horcrux. I saved Remus in battle, and he saved Fred Weasley, but his wife, Tonks was killed."

"Finally, Voldemort and Harry faced off. I was trying to find them in the battle when I came across Remus. I had gotten separated when I killed Greyback and I wanted to be by Harry's side when he fought Voldemort. Only I wasn't. Voldemort and Harry had fought, and there was outburst of magic which killed those in the clearing, including Ron and a handful of Deatheaters, including Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Harry and Ron were gone for good. It was only afterwards that we found that Harry had been a Horcrux. His death had saved the entire wizarding world. He was a hero. He always had been." Hermione concluded her tale.

Jacob took her hand. "You're amazing."

Hermione blushed. "I'm not really."

"Yes, you are." Jacob insisted. "And hearing that just made me love all the more. I am so proud of you."

Hermione looked at him with big eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too, so much." Jacob assured her.

Hermione gave a watery smile.

"So, can I see some magic?" Jacob asked with a cheeky smile.

Hermione laughed. "Alright. What would you like to see?"

"Anything!" Jacob cried.

Hermione raised her wand. "Accio cup."

A glass flew into her hand and she placed the tip of her wand into the glass. "Aguamenti."

Water filled the glass to the top and Hermione handed it to Jacob, who stared at in shock and awe.

"Drink it." Hermione urged.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and Jacob took a sip.

"It's so pure!" He gasped.

Hermione smiled. "It's had nothing to taint it."  
She raised her wand again and thought of Jacob. "Expecto Patronum."

She wasn't shocked to see her Patronus had transformed from a happily, gambolling otter to a large wolf who was wagging its tail. The wolf padded around the room before fading into nothingness.

"What was that?" Jacob's eyes had only grown in size.

"A patronus. Remember I said Harry had cast one and it was a stag? That is mine. It's changed since I fell in love with you. It used to be an otter. That happens though when you fall in love." Hermione told him.

Jacob furiously kissed her. "I love you so much. I am so sorry I wasn't around enough. From now on, I'm not leaving your side. I will never leave you again, I swear."

"That's all I need to hear." Hermione gave a shy smile. "Though it doesn't mean you're forgiven that easily."

"I plan to make it up to you every day for the rest of our lives."

"Hmm, I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to keep most of the canon universe in Hermione's version of events, but I added a bit more action and drama. Anyway, next chapter: It's the last chapter in this story and Remus is hosting a barbeque for the wolves to celebrate Hermione's safe return :)


	31. Chapter 30 Reunited

A very short chapter, but it's really to give you an idea of what to expect in the next story ;)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Reunited**

"Burgers are done!" Remus called as he flipped the last burger on the barbeque. "Come and get them."

"Alright!" Quil shouted as he ran over.

The other pack members followed close behind and jostled each other as they stood in the line.

Jacob and Hermione watched them from where they stood by the drinks table. Jacob was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You guys really have a big appetite don't you." Hermione smirked.

"Oh yeah. Part of the whole pack thing." Jacob grinned.

They watched them for a few moments more, smiling. It was nice to spend such a carefree afternoon after the recent events. It was peaceful.

It was lovely.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hermione asked, looking up at her husband.

"Yeah, I'm always hungry, but I don't want to leave you."

Hermione laughed. "I won't disappear if you leave me for five minutes."  
"Are you sure? You can apperate. What happens if you decide to leave me and you apperate somewhere I can never find you?"

He was joking, but there was a vulnerable undertone to his voice. Hermione cupped his face tenderly.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

Jacob nodded and placed a firm kiss on her lips before turning and jogging off to join the rest of his pack that were being served.

Hermione grabbed a plate and began to fill it with small nibbles. She kept an eye on Jacob and watched as he got his burger and went to sit back down with the rest of the Pack.

It wasn't long before he was laughing and joking with the others. He never stopped glancing at her though; just to reassure himself she was there.

Hermione walked over to Remus to get a hot dog. Remus smiled at her as she walked up to him.

"How are you doing?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm alright. Jacob won't leave me alone at the moment. He's scared that I'll go missing again."

Remus glanced at her arm. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet."

"He's going to notice."

Hermione's eyes shifted. "I know. But I just want to get into a routine with it before I tell him. I…need to work out how to manage it before I tell anyone else."

Remus sighed. "That makes sense. It might be a while though. How are you going to keep it from him?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know yet. I'll figure it out. So far, I've been using a cloaking spell. I might just keep using it."  
"One day it'll fail."

"Yes, I know. But for now, it'll work." Hermione snapped.

Her hand drifted over to a bandage on her arm and a scar that was beneath it.

_Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Harry and Ron were gone now and she was alone again in her tiny, dark cell. _

_The door creaked open and a pair of amber eyes glowed in the dark. There was a low growl and a dark shape moved closer. Hermione's eyes adjusted and her eyes widened in fear. _

_A large werewolf with ash blonde fur stood in front of her. Arcadia. _

_Hermione screamed as the werewolf pounced, her teeth sinking into her upper arm. There was a howl from outside and Arcadia's head snapped up, her lip curling over her curse giving teeth. _

_The large werewolf turned and ran out of the cell. A man with red eyes and white skin closed the cell door. Hermione's world once more became dark and she fainted as the pain again became too much. _

"I'll tell Jacob about the curse soon." Hermione whispered before walking over to join her husband.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed the story as this is the end of A Walk to Forget. Keep an eye out for the next one in the series and thank you all for reading :D

Also, I am writing a Harry Potter x BBC's Merlin story called Albion Rises. If you're interested, here's an extract. Though if you haven't watched all of series 5, I wouldn't read it unless you don't mind spoilers. What do you guys think?

**Albion Rises Extract:**

Arthur sat at his desk. He had woken early and the sun was shining in a vibrant blue sky. He was still dressed in his sleeping attire. Gwen had already woken and was off consulting with Gaius about a matter unknown to him.

"Merlin!" He called.

His ever loyal man servant hurried into the room with a big, happy grin on his dopey face. "You called sire?"

Arthur frowned. "You're in an awfully good mood, Merlin."

"Why wouldn't I be, sire?" Merlin asked.

Something struck him as odd. It was almost as if he had lived it before. Almost as if he was experiencing déjà vu. Not only that, but Merlin's smile seemed a bit too bright and he had never been so cheerily polite to him in all the years he had known him.

"Tell me, do you feel as though something's off?" He questioned after a moment.

"Off, Sire? Whatever do you mean?" Merlin grinned.

Arthur's frown deepened. "I don't know. It's like I've lived this before."

Merlin seemed to flicker for a moment and his eyes became much older as his smile slipped a little. It seemed more forced now.

"Are you alright?" Arthur leaned forward to look at Merlin.

Merlin widened the smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Anyway, do you sense anything's off?" Arthur repeated.

Merlin became serious. "What do you remember last?"

"Heading to battle and then….waking up here. What happened?"

"You went into the battle at Camlann." Merlin began.

Images flashed before Arthur's eyes. Images of Morgana, Mordred and Merlin sitting by his side as his vision blurred.

"What happened?" He repeated, his voice hoarse.

"You died." Merlin said.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. "Then how is this possible."

"Because that's not the end of your legacy. You are to reawaken when Albion is in its hour of greatest need." Merlin sounded infinitely wiser than Arthur had ever heard him be.

"When will that be?"

Merlin's eyes pierced his soul. "Now. Today, Albion rises."


End file.
